


Kings drabbles etc.

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: All of that, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 25,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Just a bunch of stuff.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 143
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave requests/prompts in the comments about ANYTHING from the Kings Au.

Jackson was restlessly sitting in his chair in the dressing room, silently watching as Mark was putting on his transparent shirt.

“Mark-hyung,” he chirped timidly, “come here, please.”

“What’s wrong?” Mark curiously sat down next to his husband.

Inhaling deeply, Jackson looked away, “my nipples got hard.”

“What?” Mark asked, shocked, “why?”

“You.”

He hoped it was enough for Mark to take his condition seriously.

“Mark, I can’t go there like this.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, _uh,_ ” Mark turned around, “Jaebeom-ah, we’ll be back in a minute.”

“Take even three, I don’t wanna know about anything!”


	2. Chapter 2

A thunder has woken Mark up from a nightmare. It was 1 AM, and Jackson was watching the TV in the living room. Mark quickly put his feet down on the carpet and strode to his husband. He nonchalantly climbed into Jackson’s lap and hugged him tightly.

“Don’t go, please,” Mark begged into his ear, “I’ll get better, I promise, but don’t leave me.”

Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark immediately, but it took him a moment to comprehend, “I’d never leave you, babe.”

“ _Please,_ promise!”

 _“Shhh, I_ promise that no matter what, I’ll be here for you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @AnnaTuan852 the prompt was "babying unstable Mark"


	3. Chapter 3

" _En garde_!" Jackson drew his saber at Mark, whose eyebrows shot high and got lost in his black fringe, "come on, pretty boy, show me what you've got in your athletic legs."

Mark stared at his husband, questioning his life since he said _yes_ to Jackson's proposal five months ago. His man was nothing but a sweetheart, the fluffiest and sexiest person the universe has ever created. In Mark's eyes, Jackson was made of stardust, and love so essential, that he could overdose just from one inhale. 

To think about his shaggy hair, and how Jackson looked with the training saber, impossibly attractive, almost boyish, so innocent and lovable. One wanted to squeeze Jackson like the whistling plush toys. Mark laughed at himself. 

"Alright," Mark came closer to the stand and chosen one of the swords, he looked at the blunt end. It almost looked like a toy. "Without a proper armor?" he glared at Jackson, who was toying with his saber. Each of the gestures, though silly, was professional.

Jackson smirked, slowly approaching Mark, who didn't dare to move. Curiously, he watched Jackson close the distance and nudge Mark's sword with his own. 

"You know, I find it sexy, the swordplay in movies," Jackson said, "They wear no armor, they just go, dressed in these middle-age dresses, with boots and all, it's romantic." 

Mark laughed at that, "what are you saying, Gaga?" 

"I don't know," he giggled, nudging Mark's sword again, "come on, play with me, baby." 

Their giggles have mixed, creating a song that bounced off the walls of the empty training hall. Jackson pressed his body closer to his husband's, their noses almost brushing, "let's compete, honey. If I win, I'll get you to spoon me for two weeks. I want your dick against my ass when I wake up."

Mark blinked at that, thinking for a while, tasting that offer on his tongue. _Well_ , having Jackson behind his back for two weeks didn't sound bad, but spooning his husband was always more productive since Jackson's needy morning moans were Mark's favorite things to wake up.

"Alright, but you're a professional, how's that fair to me?" 

Jackson smirked, "all you have to do is dodge my _fenté_ …"

Mark rolled his eyes, " _yeah_ , your French is sexy and all, but…" he quickly jumped away, pointing his sword at Jackson, " _Bueno, no voy a renunciar_!" He shouted, attacking Jackson with that ridiculous smile on his face. 

Jackson ducked it, "what was that, Spanish?"

Two could play this language, historical game. Mark playfully spanked Jackson with the dull blade of his sword. He would never do that if these weren't raining swords. Jackson looked speechless by his husband's sudden antics. For a moment, he could only stand there and let Mark poke and nudge him. All of that was harmless, and Mark's laughs filling the hall sounded like a symphony to Jackson. 

"I guess you lost!" Mark made an awkward lunge move, which made Jackson burs into giggles. 

"Gods, I love you so much," He skillfully spun the saber in his hand and took a position. 

For Mark, watching Jackson taking his stance, looked like a form of foreplay. They exchanged looks, Mark's smile melting away into the sudden seriousness of the situation. Just a few seconds apart, Jackson was attacking, mindful, pointing at Mark's heart, who quickly tossed his sword on the floor and started to run away. 

"What are you doing?!" Jackson yelled after him, chocking on his laughs as Mark was mindlessly running to the other side of the hall. 

He quickly followed Mark to the wall, still holding his saber, but Mark used every possible object to keep Jackson away. He threw gloves, towels, and light tools in Jack's way. The sabotaging process didn't last long, because Jackson started to dodge the things with his sword like a baseball player. In his head, he cursed himself for using the precious weapon as a flat piece of wood. 

"Wow, you're so good at this," Mark stepped away, "like a Jedi dodging laser guns." 

Jackson blinked, his chest lifting high as he stared at his man, at his disheveled black hair, lips pink and teeth pearly white. He was sure that Mark could see the hunger in his eyes, and that's why the older boy strode back and picked his saber. Jackson admired his body posture, the long slender legs, and waist that fitted so well between Jackson's palms. With each step, his hunger was only growing stronger. When he got closer to Mark, who lifted his sword in a weak attempt of defense, Jackson turned his saber behind his back and stood right before the blunt tip of the blade pointing at his chest. 

"Straight to my heart, baby," Jackson wrapped his fingers of his free hand around the tip and pushed it away. He stepped closer, pressing his body against Mark's, and gently kissed his lips. Feeling as Mark was slowly getting relaxed and melting under the kisses and touches, Jackson knew he won. A loud _tinkle_ sound on the floor announced the winner as Mark dropped his saber unwillingly, too affected by the kisses and Jackson's presence. 

"Guess I won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was: "being competitive husbands while playing a game + sabotaging


	4. Chapter 4

Mark stood by his open window, watching the evening rain. He was facing the city with gloomy feelings bothering his guts. It’s been a month since Jackson left him for China, and if love was a drug, then Mark was getting through one of the worst withdrawals.

“Fuck,” he lowered his head between his shoulders, deeply inhaling. His hands were trembling in need to hold his husband close. Where was _Jackson_?

Mark sent another text to his husband: _miss you, please come home safe and healthy. I love you._

He went to bed, closed his eyes, and tried not to _overthink._


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson could still hear the sound of the Scooby-Doo show that Mark and he used as a background while cuddling on the sofa. When he stepped on the cold floor of the balcony, Mark turned around, his smile shining brighter than the whole city of Angels.

“Babe, Mark,” there was no other magic than love in the one big gesture of Jackson getting on his knee, holding a black velvet box with a diamond Cartier ring.

Mark gasped in shock, covering his mouth with his palm, “holy shit, Jackson!”

“I’ll take that as _yes_.” he giggled.

“ _Oh_ , my goodness Jackson _, yes!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "proposal drabble" for @Cecemin


	6. Chapter 6

"Jacks, this one looks soft," Mark brushed his cheeks against a sample of the white, fluffy carpet.

Jackson wrinkled his nose, "it's white; it's gonna get dirty fast."

"We can ask if they have different colors."

" _Hmmm…"_ he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he took the sample from Mark's hand, "cover my back."

Mark snatched the sample back and looked around suspiciously before he rolled Jackson's sweater up and rubbed the soft cloth against his skin. "What do you say?"

"Nice," Jackson hummed.

Mark laughed, rolling the sweater down, "I can't believe we—"

"I still can use my ass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "where markson was buying carpet and wanted to make sure it wasn't rough, this time around" for @AnnaTuan852  
> lmao, i loved this one! who still remember poor baby Gaga whining because of the rough carpet in their living room?


	7. Chapter 7

“Mark, come here, read this!” Jackson reached for his husband as he was getting ready to bed, “come on, babe…” he grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him down on his body.

“Jacks,” he sighed, “I really need to go to brush my teeth. I have toxic waste in my mouth.”

“You decided to eat ramyeon after you sucked me off, not my fault,” Jackson pouted as he wrapped both of his hands around Mark’s shoulder, “don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad at you, sweetheart,” Mark smiled and kissed Jackson on the crown of his head, “now, show me what you’ve got.”

Jackson showed Mark long-ass fanfictions about alfa/beta/omega dynamics. In most of these, Jackson was pregnant with Mark’s kids. Not that it wasn’t thrilling to think about Jackson giving him kids, but the impossibility made Mark cringe and realize that they probably never will have their own biological kids.

Mark paled, his expression unreadable.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm 🤭


	8. Chapter 8

“Let’s do it again,” Jackson propped himself on his elbows, turning his head to Mark, who was still heavily breathing with his eyes closed. 

“Just give me ten more, we literally just finished.”

Jackson pouted at that, sinking back into his pillow kingdom. Still pursing his lips like a stubborn boy, he started to pick on the blanket he had haphazardly thrown over his lap. Jackson side-looked at his unresponsive husband’s groin, the glistering of the sweat mixed with lube and come looked inviting, and Jackson could imagine dipping his fingers into the mixture and licking it off just to give Mark an extra show. A whole scenario has unfolded in his mind. It was a good quality porn concept. 

“Jackson…” 

He would slowly sink onto his man’s cock, giving him a solid squeeze and torture the heck out of him. Mark would be whining and crying, begging, and calling him the _best-est_ boy. 

“Jackson!” 

Then, when Mark could not take it anymore, Jackson would free him, take him into his mouth and suck his soul out through his dick. 

“Gaga!” Mark pinched his nipple painfully. 

“ _Ouch…_!” he immediately covered his abused chest with one arm and looked at Mark with hurt. 

“You didn’t respond to my calling! What are you doing?!”

“What am I doing?” Jackson asked, dumbfounded. 

Mark pointed at the blanket between Jackson’s fingers, “what are _you_ doing, sweetheart?”

When Jackson looked down, he immediately felt his ears getting red. He tore open the lining with his nails, and now the ripped cloth was unweaving; treats of wool everywhere. Good, that Mark had no clue about Jackson’s fertile mind. Feeling guilty, he tried to fix the blanket, though very ineptly, but Mark snatched it out of his hands and threw it away with a frown on his face. 

“Lay down and spread your legs.” 

Jackson gasped in shock not only because his naked body was suddenly exposed but also, and mainly, for Mark’s low, alluring voice. Without a word, Jackson rested his head back on the pillow, slowly opening his legs for his husband.

“Let’s get going,” Mark smirked, satisfied as he positioned himself between Jackson’s thighs, “we have _a lot_ of blankets to rip.” 

Jackson whacked him on the shoulder and grabbed a pillow to cover his face, _“dumbass._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise for the next one. Future markson.  
> Don't forget to drop your prompt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets angry and Jackson soft

“Who was that?” Mark snapped right at the moment when Jackson locked the front door from their shared apartment. “The guy outside you hugged, who was that?”

Jackson unzipped his winter jacket, staring at his husband, “Dahoon, why?” just that name alone set the roof on fire so quickly that Jackson immediately regretted saying it. 

“ _That_ Dahoon?” Mark’s voice jumped higher, his eyes in flames, “that motherfucker Dahoon?”

“Mark, what…” defenselessly, Jackson threw his arms in the air, “I met him accidentally, and we went for some drinks.”

“I told you I don’t like him. He’s so freaking fake, Jiaer!”

 _Oh._ Mark was using his given name, which was very serious, then, “it’s not like I’m sharing my trademarks with him. Calm down, babe, please.”

“I will never!” Mark pointed at his husband, “calm down when it comes to you. He’s a gold digger, a fucker with zero morals. He’s using you.”

Jackson frowned, “that’s harsh, Mark.”

“ _Yeah_? Tell me because I have first-hand experience with snakes.”

 _Ouch._ The silence stretched between them as Jackson couldn’t find the right words. Mark looked like he was about to explode no matter what he would say, so Jackson chose to stay silent as a mouse and wait for Mark to continue.

“Gaga,” he said gently, “I want you to be more careful about the people around you. I know you’re nothing but a sweetheart, but most people aren’t so kind like you.”

Jackson dropped his gaze when Mark moved towards him. Sometimes he felt like it’s his own fault that he’s always getting into trouble. People were using his kindness. The saying _too good for his own good_ gained a whole new meaning thanks to Jackson.

“I want you to be careful because you are my sweetest love,” Mark cupped his face, “and I know you don’t want to deny people, you love their company, but I don’t want you to get hurt anymore. I’m here to protect you.”

Jackson’s heart fluttered at that, sending thousands and thousands of butterflies to his stomach. Mark’s eyes shone bright, like a galaxy in the darkness of the reality, and Jackson felt like he’s falling for him again. Four years in their marriage and Mark could still melt his heart like chocolate.

“Would you carry me through the doorstep?” Jackson asked, his eyes sparkling with ideas, “as I did to you on our wedding night?”

No other words were needed. Mark’s expression changed from soft to determinate. He swiftly lifted Jackson into his arms like a princess, his naked shoulders flexing and drawing Jackson’s attention.

“Wow,” He commented Mark’s biceps as his husband was carrying him to their bed.

“Sing ‘ _I will always love you’…_ ” Mark suggested, which made Jackson giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you could read it, then you can comment it.  
> i closed the KINGS series. from now on it will be updated only as drabbles or short stories.


	10. Chapter 10

Late night thoughts, 3 AM thoughts, that wasn’t like Mark at all.

“Jacks?” He peeped into the deep, silent darkness of their bedroom, “are you sleeping?”

“ _Kinda…_ ” Jackson murmured into his pillow.

“Can I ask you something?”

“If it’s not something weird like: _why did the chicken get into an airplane_?”

Mark gave it a few seconds, “ _no,_ that’s like… but wait, why would chicken go into an airplane?” He propped himself on his elbow, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder.

“Mark…” he sighed.

“Right, _well…_ ” clearing his throat, Mark completely turned around, spooning Jackson, “I thought… I mean, I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and by a while, I mean months. Five or six months.”

“Alright.”

Mark gulped, his mind running wild and thinking about catastrophic scenarios, “Soon it’s our 5th anniversary.”

“ _Yep,_ ” Jackson agreed into the pillow.

“So, five years is a lot. What do you think?”

A silence.

Either Jackson fell asleep at recording speed, or he had to give the question more than Mark liked. He started to chew Jackson’s shoulder through his shirt, which wasn’t a good idea since he only got a weird taste in his mouth, and Jackson got a wet patch on his sleeve. After another thirty seconds, Jackson took a deep breath, rolling onto his back, so Mark had to shift a bit.

“Depends on why you ask?” Jackson was still able to look into his eyes even through the darkness of the room.

“I’m thirty-two,” Mark said, nervously, “not gonna be younger, neither of us.”

“Alright.”

“I…” Mark ran his fingers through his brown hair, “I’ve been actually thinking about it for years, but these past six months, I gave it a serious insight.”

Jackson suddenly moved, his arm went straight for the night lamp to turn on the light, “wait a moment…”

The room has painted gold and orange, coloring Jackson’s face and hair beautifully. A smile popped up on Mark’s face. He reached for his husband to touch his cheekbone.

“You wanna come out, don’t you?”

The question fell, hit the space between them, and forced Mark to pull his hand back to his body. Jackson wasn’t smiling, not at all. The frown on his face, made Mark feel sick in his stomach, bones dense like lead, soul shrunk like a dry plum. He tried to come up with a lie, but in the middle of the thought, he decided that lying about such serious matter would only worsen things.

“Only together,” Mark said sternly, “I would never go against your will.”

Jackson observed him, his eyes dark, and lips pressed into a thin line, “good,” he nodded, “promise.”

_Wow._

“I – I…” Mark looked away, gathering all the blankets into his arms.

“Mark!”

“Jackson…”

“ _Please,_ promise you will never go against my will.”

“I won’t.” He answered, the word sour on his tongue, “let’s sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😢 Markie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double update because I couldn't handle the angst lmao.

"Baba!"

Jackson dropped his bags as he turned his head to his son, who was running to him straight from the kitchen. A wide smile appeared on Jackson's face as he crouched and let him run into his open arms.

"What is it, Pooh?"

"Daddy and I made cupcakes."

" _Yeah_? The blue ones? Blueberry?" Jackson brushed his son's hair back from his forehead, "you are changing into one," he kissed his cheek where Jinhai had a blue smudge from the fruit.

"Yes!" he giggled and wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, "I missed you, baba!"

"I missed you too, my little Pooh."

"Daddy missed you too," Mark said, as he adored his family from a distance, "welcome home."

"I'm home." The tender smile he gave Mark over their son's shoulder, could melt the whole Earth. 

Indeed, they were _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS OUT! MARKSON WITH A KID!


	12. Chapter 12

Jackson heard a scandalous noise coming from the bathroom. The whole apartment around him turned into a blur of colors and buzzing as the only thing he could concentrate on were the woman’s moans of Mark’s name.

Only a thin door was separating Jackson from Mark, who was fucking some unknown woman.

2017 should’ve been their year; Mark should’ve been with him now and give him laughs, hugs, and maybe even kisses. No one ever, but Jackson should be locked in a bathroom with Mark. It took him months to realize that he will never be Mark’s number one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is referencing this: If I do (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653069)  
> And maybe I'll write more about this, the dark history of markson.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark shrugged when his son refused to close his eyes and kept staring at him with the big dark eyes, his tiny hand in his mouth. Gently, Mark pulled his fingers out of his mouth and replaced them with a green pacifier.

“Jinhai, please, you need to sleep.” What else should he do? Fed, bathed, in pajamas, soft and warm, but nothing was enough for his son. “You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

With a warm smile, Mark stroked his chubby cheek, “you keep staring over there at the photo, _hm_?”

The crib was comfortable for Mark to lean against it, so he didn’t mind to spend another hour just watching his son looking from his face to the framed photography of Jackson.

“You miss your baba, _hm_?” he smiled, “I miss him too.”

The last thing Mark wanted was to give his son the wrong impression, so he displayed Jackson’s photo on the table so Jinhai could see it all the time. Maybe he didn’t understand why his father looked so small and kept giggling all the time like a dummy, but it was still better than nothing, right?

“Baba will be back in four days, we called him this morning, right?” It wasn’t easy to leave their son. Mark also had his schedule and had to leave, but they manage to take turns, so Jinhai was always with one of his parents.

“You know what?” Mark suddenly beamed, “I’ll sing you a song your baba always sing to me when I miss him dearly.”

Jinhai kicked his small feet, watching his dad getting comfortable on the floor, but still leaning against the solid wood of the crib. Mark stroked his son cheek with a finger as he started to sing:

_“Baby, take my hand, I want you to be my best friend, cause you're my Iron Man, and I love you 3000...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for every angsty chapter, i'll write a fluffy one! 🥰  
> tell me, what do you think about the bestest daddies?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my markson likes to confuse me

Jackson grabbed Mark from behind, fingers pressing into Mark’s skin through the thin shirt. The dim lights of the club sheltered their identity from the curious eyes. Without a word, Jackson swayed their hips together, pressing his cheek against the side of his friend’s head.

“I’m so sorry for everything,” he whispered, “I want it all back.”

Mark didn’t hear him, but he could feel the tremble of Jackson’s body. He pressed his back against Jackson’s chest as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on his shoulder. A year and a half ago, Jackson had rejected Mark, whose lips were now gently brushing against Jackson’s neck as they swayed gently to the rhythm of the music.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is so deprived oh my god.

"Gaga, no!" Mark tried to snatch the controller from his husband's hands, but Jackson was too occupied by the game Mark was playing and only paused because he needed to go to pee.

When Mark came back, Jackson was already sitting on the couch and playing with his eyes glued to the screen. It was sporadic to see Mark turning on the console, he was a PC guy, but when he did, it always gravitated Jackson like a moth is drawn to the flame. It was a curiosity.

"No, don't do that! You don't have enough mana for that! Gaga, Jacky, baby, please, give me the controller back."

"Look at that, Mark, that's so weird…" he straightened himself, staring at the monster with long tentacles, "so long and… _ew._ It does that…" with his free arm Jackson did a wave which only provoked Mark into trying harder to steal the controller.

"You're such a naughty boy today!" Mark stood up with his hands on his hips, "stealing my game, ignoring me and calling me Mark instead of ' _babe.'"_

Jackson clicked his tongue, watching his game character running around the room, "tentacles, _jeez,_ Mark…"

"Here, we go again!" Mark took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing, "good that I don't play Final Fantasy, you'll be so in your world."

Jackson's head snapped at Mark's directions, "what do you mean ' _in my world'_?"

"Tentacles? These monsters in FF are so to your taste, Gaga," Mark's voice has gotten tuned into alluring waves, giving Jackson suggestive ideas.

"I don't—" Jackson gulped, "…know what you are talking about."

"No?" grinning, Mark sat down on the couch, rudely pressing his hand against his husband's groin, "long, slick, hot…" he whispered into Jackson's ear, "that's what you like, am I not right?"

Jackson's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes got foggy as his vision got overtaken by the almost liquid lust in Mark's voice. The controller suddenly slipped out of his hands as Mark was kneading his dick through the fabric of his sweats.

"Babe," Jackson moaned silently, " _please…"_

"What?" Mark moved his hand up, sliding it under Jackson's shirt.

The two large eyes full of stars, like galaxies, were literally pleading Mark to continue and take, _take, take,_ until Jackson would turn into a puddle of tears. It was enough. Honestly, Mark was not heartless, and it had been some time since they had a private time for themselves, so Mark didn't hesitate and sucked a red, blossoming bruise on Jackson's neck.

"Mark, _babe…"_ Jackson's hand shot up into the brown strands of his husband's hair as Mark was coloring his whole neck and was now moving down on Jackson's collarbones, while his hand was under Jackson's boxers, massaging him roughly.

"Daddy," Jackson beeped, biting his bottom lip, which Mark almost missed, but even that fraction of second was enough for him to attack Jackson's lips in full force.

"Baby, my _good-good_ baby boy."

" _Hmpf..."_ Open kisses swallowed Jackson's answer. Soon, not knowing even when and how, Mark was straddling Jackson's hips, kissing him as if their lives were depending on it. Through Jackson's pants, Mark could feel him getting more stiff and wet, he grounded his ass against the erection, ripping a desperate moan from Jackson's lips.

"I'm gonna take you, baby boy," Mark breathed against his man's lips, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, but you have to be quiet, my love, alright?"

" _D-daddy…"_ Jackson choked on his moans as Mark was continuously massaging his cock with his ass.

"We can't be loud. You know that. Or else—"

It was not Milo coming barking. It was Jinhai starting to cry so loud that they could hear him clearly through the door of the nursery. Mark closed his eyes tightly, chewing on his lip, swallowing curses.

"I'll be back soon," Mark stood up, minding their both erections. He couldn't miss Jackson's hungry eyes as he was shamelessly watching his groin.

"I know you will," Jackson turned around, "you are the best _daddy."_

Mark grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 is my lucky number you know ♥


	16. Chapter 16

“Hyung, this is stupid,” Jinyoung said as Mark sat down on the bench next to his best friend.

“Why? She’s nice, wants to get to know you, give it a chance.” He bumped their shoulders together playfully.

“You know I don’t want to date,” he said, looking between his feet, “you’re still the only one.”

Mark snorted at that, “shut up.”

“I mean it,” Jinyoung looked at his face. He always adored this specific angle of Mark’s face, “Jackson was faster, unfortunately…”

Their eyes met; shock written all over Mark’s beautiful face as Jinyoung smiled at him.

 _Oh god,_ it was true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have i done? please give me some prompts or I'll turn this into a madness


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Alexa the prompt was "markson playing with kids". and i am grateful for these because my mind is set on angst and it's stupid! so thank you very much! i love love love

Mark toed down his vans and quickly stepped into the sandbox with his two kids. Jinhai was six and Ellany four. She was trying to build a castle, patting the wet sand with her small hands while Jinhai was building roads for his toy cars. Both of them were in their worlds, minding their own business and respecting their space and time after time borrowing each other’s toys.

“What about we build a kingdom?” Mark offered to his kids, “we could build a town around the castle?”

Both kids looked at his daddy, thinking silently. Ellany nodded while Jinhai was still thinking and observing his unfinished work.

“Okay,” he giggled.

“That’s the spirit,” Mark stood up, fixing his shorts and moving to the side so he could get a yellow plastic bucket and fill it with sand.

“Daddy! A snake!” Ellany jumped on her feet, pointing at earthworm.

“That’s a worm!” her brother laughed at her, “snakes are bigger.

“Daddy, I don’t like worms!” She quickly ran into Mark’s arms and started to climb onto him to get her feet from the sand, “they’re _ew_.”

“Worms aren’t _ew,_ they’re cool.” And just like that, Jinhai picked the poor tiny being and threw it onto the grass.

“Every live being deserves to live,” Mark explained to his daughter, “some are less appealing to us, some more, cute kittens or these worms, but both deserve to live.”

“Okay,” she nodded and put her small legs down.

“Now,” Mark straightened her leggings, “if you will find another, tell me, or your brother.”

She nodded before he squatted and continued to build the sandcastle.

“Can a train travel through sand?” Jinhai asked suddenly.

“I doubt.”

“And in the water?” his sister joined the debate.

“Underwater tunnels, yes.”

“And—” Jinhai suddenly stopped as he stood up and threw away his toy, “baba!” he raised his hands above his head, “you made it!”

“Of course, I did!” Jackson was running through their garden and pulling off his shoes in the process. A sock has been thrown into the air as he climbed into the sandbox with his husband and kids.

“Baba!” Ellany wrapped her small arms around her father’s neck and kissed his cheek, “baba, what did you bring?”

“Myself, of course.”

“Nah,” Mark tsked and turned away so he could continue working.

“What was that? What is your daddy doing there?” Jackson asked his kids who were clinging onto him like monkeys.

“We’re building a kingdom in the name of our daddy!” Ellany nodded her black curly hair falling into her eyes.

“ _Oh,_ ” Jackson brushed away her bangs, “your daddy deserves a one, he deserves the whole world. You know what? I tell you a story.” Jackson smiled as he sat down on the sand, his kids curled in his arms.

“When I met your daddy,” Jackson couldn’t stop himself from giggling, “it was raining heavily. It’s been my first day in South Korea. One day we’ll take you there, okay?” He set his pinkie for his kids, who eagerly nodded.

“I’ve been alone, confused, nobody understood my language, but then I collided with your daddy. He had an umbrella and opened it for me when I was cluelessly standing in front of the building. I said _oh my god, finally someone._ I said it in English, you know guys…” both nodded since their parents often talked in that language.

“As I looked at your father, I thought: is this destiny? The first person I meet at my work, and it’s a nice guy who understands both my languages? How rare that is! He smiled at me so brightly, told me everything’s fine and that he’ll show me around… he took me on ice cream, but to this day, I bet he doesn’t know that on that special day, July third, he gave me a lot more than an umbrella and an ice cream. He gave me friendship and love; he gave me the whole kingdom, the whole world.”

Mark was patiently forming the towers on the castle, hoping his ears aren’t red as the scattered toys around him. What was Jackson even thinking, telling their kids such a story? They were too young to understand.

“And where is it?” Jinhai asked, “the kingdom?”

Jackson smiled, “that’s your daddy over there. I found my whole world in him.”

“ _Huh_?” Ellany pulled away from his other dad, “adults.” She then grabbed her green rake and easily forgot each of the words that have been told to her. On the other side, Jinhai nodded.

“I know, baba,” He patted Jackson’s cheek with and joined his sister.

Jackson was left dumbfounded in the middle of the sandbox. “Hey, what’s that?” Jackson pointed at Mark, who was trying to surpass his laughs.

“I see you, babe!”

“No, you don’t,” he giggled, tossing away the plastic shovel and quickly stood up, so Jackson grabbed only air into his hand.

“Just wait!”

“I am your whole world, Jackson?” he stepped over the box on the grass.

Without a word, Jackson shot on his feet, chasing his husband all over the garden while their kids only shook their heads.

“Adults are weird,” Jinhai said, and his sister could only agree.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had been lying around for too long so i brushed it off and published. next, i'll be concentrating on your prompts!! ♥

"Here, babe," Jackson threw his Fendi jacked over Mark's shoulders and gently rubbed them to warm him up, "it's getting cold."

Mark looked up with a smile and a silent ' _thank you.'_ When Jackson sat down next to him on the steps that lead to the river bank, Mark shifted closer and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I like this," Mark said, his voice hoarse from the prolonged exercising, "being alone with you."

"It's a beautiful night," he agreed, lacing their fingers together, "but it's a bit cold…"

" _Hm.."_

Without a word, Jackson slide Mark's hand between his thighs to keep it warm and safe. Only if he could slide the whole Mark between his legs, that would be more satisfying.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked suddenly.

"Roses," he replied immediately, "rose gold. You like rose gold, right?"

"Why?" confused, Mark pressed his body closer to Jackson's, "is there a specific reason why do you ask when you already know?"

"Absolutely not!" Jackson refused, but he smiled anyway, biting his lip as Mark started to negotiate, trying to get the information. _No,_ never-ever would Jackson let him know that he ordered couple necklaces for them.

Mark will have to wait a few more days.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @AnnaTuan852 the prompt was "Yugyeom walking in on markson"  
> I have to admit that i'm a slut for a steamy markson (lol)

"Fuck, Jacks, I love your thighs, you can crush me anytime, baby…" Mark leaned forward, pressing his clothed crotch against his lover's naked and groaned loudly.

Jackson whined impatiently, placing his arms above his head, submitting for Mark and spreading his legs even more though Mark wanted the opposite. Maybe this wasn't the best time for teasing Mark, but _to fuck that,_ he loved the hooked up, overstimulated Mark, who would lose control and pound his ass with almost zero caring.

" _Fuck…"_ Jackson arched his pelvis, the rough texture of Mark's sweats rubbing his balls pleasantly. "Are you gonna dry fuck me, babe?" still, it was kind of sexy to see the wet spot forming on Mark's front. The tent under Mark's sweats looked so inviting that Jackson couldn't help himself but stare.

"So impatient…" he chuckled, lowering himself to kiss Jackson hungrily when a knock has shaken up their small bubble. Jackson immediately started panicking. He shoved Mark down to the bed and draped his blanket over his naked body.

"Shit, Gaga…" Mark rubbed his shoulder, sprawled on the sheats like a starfish.

"Hyung, are you there?" the doorknob twisted, and a curious head appeared in the tiny space between the door and wall. "I wanted to…" he looked at the devastating state of his older friends.

"I would say nevermind, but it seems like I interrupted something."

" _Yeah_ ," Mark deadpanned, staring at the ceiling, not even bothering to hide his evident erection.

"We talked about games," Jackson chirped from under the blanket, "and somehow ended up…"

"Naked," Yugyeom added, "what kind of games, tho?"

"Well, _these…"_ be doomed the day when Yugyeom decided that playing little shit can be amusing, "you know actually, staring contest." Jackson pushed himself into seat position, revealing his toned upper body, which didn't escape Mark's attention; he turned his head to stare at him shamelessly.

"Who won?" their maknae leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest with a chuckle.

"Mark."

" _Yeah, he's_ good at these games," he agreed, "he's good at games, generally."

"I've tried, trust me," Jackson laughed, "also, he gets irritated so easily, gotta let him win anyway."

"Right?" both laughed.

"Alright!" Mark swiftly pushed himself up, "You _gtfo…"_ he shooed Yugyeom away with his hand, "and you spread your legs back, we have a game to finish." And just like that, when Mark looked at him, Jackson's whole body turned red as if someone splashed a bucket of paint at him.

"So, shameless!" Yugyeom complained before he shut the door.

"Mark! What the hell!" Jackson freed his leg from under the blanket and kicked his lover's thigh.

"What _the hell,_ are you saying?" he caught Jackson's ankle and yanked the blanket away, "I'll show you _what the hell…"_

"No, _no no no_ wait a moment, Mr. Tuan…" Jackson pushed at Mark's biceps, but the older simply let his weight do the job as he made his body crash against Jackson and sent them both on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" alarmed, Jackson looked between their bodies where Mark was pulling out his cock.

"You're so fucking thick, are you serious?" he gasped in disbelief.

"Am _not._ I'm still the same."

"No way," Jackson shook his head, "you're thicker than the last time."

"Gaga, _no…_ I'm twenty-six, my cock is not getting bigger anymore."

"It is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Jackson!" Mark raised his voice, annoyed, " _dammit!"_

They exchanged looks, Jackson's eyes flickering from Mark's cock to his eyes. And when he gulped and lay his head back on the pillow, Mark sighed, "if you don't want to have sex, then say it. Yugyeom ruined the mood, right?"

"A bit, but…" Jackson propped himself on his elbows, "you're way thicker than before, and I'm scared you'd rip me."

"Jackson, for the last time—"

"No, Mark, I know your cock better than you do! Whatever you did, it affected you. I'm not letting that… _thing_ into my ass."

 _Great._ Mark sighed, bowing his head in defeat. Not that his balls were so tight he could basically come just the second he would enter Jackson, but even his sensitive nipples felt the need just to rub and _rub_ against Jackson's chest.

"You used to call my cock better names."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked curiously, "which one? I don't even remember giving your cock a name."

"Cock," Mark deadpanned, "I like when you call it ' _cock.'"_

"Little rooster," Jackson started to laugh way too loud.

Mark pinched his nipple with a chuckle, "you're so lucky I love you, dumbass."

"No, wait, _monster,_ lochnes, anaconda, python, or crocodile or..."

"What the _heck,_ Jackson!" 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @meanyoonjii because i would never-ever reject to write a good salty angst: "I would love to see more of when jackson decided that he wanted mark back after rejecting him tho"

“Jacks, can you bring me hazelnut latté?” Mark asked while flipping through the radio script pages, “I’ll be forever grateful,” he added without looking at the younger.

“What are you studying? You don’t have to _learn_ the script,” quickly, Jackson snatched the papers from Mark’s hands and hid it behind his back, “try to improvise.”

A mean laugh from a few staff members reached Mark’s ears as he opened his mouth to reply playfully. But now, as his whole nervous system got electrified by the awful commentaries and chuckles, he frowned and stood up from his chair. He paid a quick glare to his reflection in the mirror and grabbed Jackson by his shoulder, and led them out of the dressing room.

“Where are we going?” Jackson asked, confused.

“To get coffee.”

“I was about to get you one.”

“Really? Then why were you standing there and making fun of me instead? I didn’t see you walking out of the room to get me coffee!” Mark’s frown deepened.

“Fun of you?” _oh, no no no._ Jackson stopped, pulling Mark back so he could look into his eyes, “I was making _fun_ of you? _Me_?!”

“Of course not, the whole room laughed at Jinyoung reading a book.” He retorted, freeing his arm from Jackson’s grasp, “just stop talking about me. I don’t want to listen to it anymore.”

Jackson’s eyes widened in shock. One of the rarest moments when the younger had nothing to say and only remained gasping and fishing for proper words. Mark shook his head at the awful scenario and backed a few steps, “just go back…”

“Mark…” Jackson watched as the older walked further into the corridor, arms crossed on his chest, “ _Mark…_ ” he wanted to shout after him, but his lungs couldn’t expand anymore as he held his breath to stay conscious.

Did he make fun of Mark?

Maybe it was the thick summer air, or maybe Jackson was just sleep-deprived, but it took him hell long to understand what just happened. When he got down to the JYPe cafeteria, Mark was already sitting next to Jaehyung. He quickly grabbed black coffee for himself and paid with his card before he approached the round table and its guests.

“Hey, Hyungs,” he smiled brightly, sipping his coffee, “can I join you?”

“ _Ofc_.” Jaehyung answered, “but grab yo chair.”

“Huh?”

“He’s talking in shortcuts, nobody knows why,” Mark explained to Jackson since Jaehyung decided to talk in English.

“Snp,” Jackson replied as he placed his thermo mug on the table and went to steal a free chair from an empty table.

“That’s not how the acronyms work,” Jaehyung said, “you can’t just create it from _whatever._ ” He laughed.

“Wwtp?” and just like that, Jackson dropped on the chair and brought his coffee to his lips.

“ _Oh,_ man…” Jaehyung laughed.

Mark sighed, his fingers dancing over the rim of his cup. What was even the problem? Why every time Jackson entered Mark’s space, the older had a problem with him? Why the frown? Why the cold eyes? What did he do wrong?

“I’ll go back,” Mark suddenly stood up, abandoning his unfinished latté.

“No!” Jackson snapped, “ _no!_ you know what?!”

Cluelessly, Mark stared at him with the same frown as before. For some reason, all Jackson could think of was kissing it away and bring a smile back to Mark’s face. They stared at each other, the words of rejection playing in Jackson’s brain all over again. Maybe they were doomed from the very beginning. Their friendship received a deadly punch, and they were struggling to stand up before the last counting. Jackson locked them in a ring, not giving Mark a proper space to heal his broken heart. _He knew,_ but it was hard to leave Mark behind, to step aside, to watch him and not interact, to not care, to follow from behind and not to touch. Jackson’s hands sometimes looked pretty funny as he was trusting his instincts and was reaching for Mark… but _he couldn’t._

“We need to talk!” Jackson stood up, forgetting his coffee, “right now.”

“No.”

“Mark…”

“I said _no._ ” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Listen,” Jackson completely ignored Jaehyung who was sitting right behind and trying not to peek at them, “Mark listen to me…”

“No.”

“Look at me.”

“No.”

“Why?” Jackson tried to follow his eyes, but Mark kept avoiding his gaze at any cost, “why are you like this? Why are you putting walls between us?”

Suddenly, Mark’s head snapped up, an angry and hurtful look has slapped Jackson straight across his face. Sometimes the looks hurt more than any physical abuse. Mark would never raise a hand against him – Jackson never felt anything but tender touches, but now, he felt as if Mark punched his guts out.

“You are more than that, Mark. You mean more to me than you think. I would never make fun of you,” Jackson’s voice softened, “is it now wrong to be playful with you?”

“Playful?” Mark’s jaw tightened, “you never take me seriously. So, go and have _fun._ ”

With that headshot, Mark left the cafeteria, leaving Jackson behind with zero thoughts. Jackson’s brain dropped from the back of his head and fell straight into his coffee, where it possibly drowned.

Jackson wished he could turn back the time.

He wished he could bring Mark back to his life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is so cute with the bracers. this is my stupid brain, ok? ♥

“Jackson, wait!” Mark stopped his boyfriend from getting down on him, “I just remembered…”

The younger rubbed his cheek against Mark’s bulge. He was deprived for weeks, and Mark was recently down with the sickness, so neither of them got any, “what?”

“Your bracers.”

Jackson groaned in annoyance before he pulled away from Mark and sighed, “I’ll be careful.” He automatically ran his tongue over his bottom teeth.

“You think so? The image of doctors lamenting about my foreskin being stuck between your bracers is not good enough reason for you to stop being a whiny baby?”

“Jeez, Mark, _ew_.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double updated. go back! you missed an update!   
> also for @AnnaTuan852 the prompt won't let me go "markson fighting about who will clean jinhai when he pooped?"

“Mark, you’re impossible,” Jackson snatched a clean diaper while Mark was trying to figure out how to undress their baby boy without spiling _it_ all over the towel.

“I’m careful!”

“It’s a baby, not a timing bomb,” he pushed his husband away so he could change the diaper, “how can I leave you alone with him when you don’t even know how to change his diaper.”

“I know how to change diapers!” Mark protested, “I did it numerous times! But we just discovered that Jinhai dislikes carrots, remember? Two days in, Gaga, we brought him home two days ago, nobody told us he dislikes carrots. He’s a small bean. How could’ve we knew? So, I’m careful, because…”

Mark didn’t manage to finish before Jackson just unceremoniously took off the dirty diaper and threw it into the bin next to the table. With wet wipes, he cleaned Jinhai’s butt, then he used baby powder and put on a new diaper.

“Now, who’s the clean, happy baby now, _hm_?” Jackson smiled as Jinhai giggled at his father, kicking his feet in the air, “you are, of course, you are. Clean and smell like flowers.”

Mark watched them in disbelief.

“This one doesn’t count,” he pointed at Jackson, who carefully cradled their baby into his arms and started to sway him.

“You overthink everything, Mark. Babies are simple.”

“And how do you know?”

“I just know,” he winked at his husband, rocking Jinhai to sleep while singing him a lullaby Mark’s mother taught them.

Mark sighed as he sat in the chair by the crib. He couldn’t keep his frown for too long when he saw Jackson happily humming the melody for their baby boy. Mark also was just a man, with a heart so big that a whole planet would fit there.

“I love you both so much,” he stretched out his arms towards Jackson, and just like a kid, he wiggled his fingers for Jackson to come so he could sit him down on his thighs and hug them both.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love tender and ordinary marskon. just two ordinary men ♥

“Can I tell you something?” Jackson sipped his beer, watching the bright purple and yellow Californian skies.

The sand was warm, gently nursing Jackson’s painful back. There was no place on earth where he would rather be. Laying on the beach with Mark felt like paradise, and though they were walking in baby steps, he felt like he was already _there,_ holding Mark’s hand and talking sweet nonsense into his ear when midnight hit the clock.

“Anything,” Mark agreed, watching the white fluffy clouds lazily rolling over the ocean's horizon.

“I love playing with your hair,” Jackson propped himself on his elbow and turned on his side so he could demonstrate it.

Mark chuckled as he felt Jackson gently stroking his hair, “I want to whisper silly things into your hair,” he buried his nose into his boyfriend’s brown strands.

“Like what?” Mark twisted his head and eased his shades down on his nose so he could look into Jackson’s eyes. The younger gave it a few seconds before he smiled brightly and nuzzled his nose to Mark’s neck.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ow, next chapter will be angsty


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Salamander the request was: Chinese-speaking Markson! any situation, fluffy or sad (like homesick)  
> since i can't speak Chinese, not even a chance, like ZERO nada, it's up to your imagination 🌈

“What the hell are they talking about?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the markson couple giggling and folding origami paper.

“Food,” BamBam tried to catch some words, but his Chinese was very rusty, “I guess, or Jackson used _dumplings_ as a nickname for Mark-hyung. I’m not sure.”

“So irritating,” Jinyoung snatched his phone from the table, but he couldn’t help and glance from time to time at the couple.

“Why so jealous?”

“I’m not.” He glued his eyes at the screen.

“Hyung,” BamBam sighed, “they’re just friends. Maybe you should learn Chinese.”

Jinyoung successfully pushed back his bitter laugh because he knew that Jackson and Mark were anything but friends. “I’m not gonna learn Chinese just because of Mark.”

“Not _just because of Mark,_ ” the younger parroted him, “but because it is _Mark_ to you.”

“Shut up,” Jinyoung almost threw his phone at the giggling younger.

“Jiaer!” and then Mark laughed as Jackson bit into his shoulder through his Adidas oversized sweatshirt. The way Mark held Jackson’s face between his palms balled in the red fabric… the tender look he gave Jackson, it was almost sickening how much Jinyoung desired to be held like that by Mark.

Just a few months ago, they were like two stray cats, and now? Jackson miraculously grew his feelings as if it was easy as growing a flower. He just danced his way into Mark’s life like a _fucking_ pro. It wasn’t fair.

“Don’t call me _dimsum_!” Mark slapped away Jackson’s hand, “that’s weird.”

“But I want to…”

“Shut up!” Mark pushed him away, his ears getting red just like his hair.

Jinyoung sighed, frustrated. It didn’t matter how much he tried, how many times did he send clues, the older was always head over hills with Jackson – angry or not, it looked like his heart bled out and colored his whole body.

“Write a song,” with these words, BamBam stood up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😶😶


	25. Chapter 25

"This is so fucking unfair," Jackson hummed to himself as he was watching Mark changing from his fancy suit into sweats and Jackson's sleeveless TEAM WANG shirt.

How much of a patience man could have until he would break into tears and whimper like a baby? And that song from Radiohead playing on the TV was helping neither. He really felt a bit like a creep how he ogled his husband's perfect face.

"You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry…" the words of the songs were out before Jackson could manage to stop his tongue. "You're so fucking special!"

Mark chuckled at him, his face shining like all the constellations combined. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, slowly walking to Jackson, who opened his arms for his husband.

"Come here." He made grabby hands at Mark, who laced their fingers together.

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

"I want you to fuck me in that shirt."

Mark sucked at his bottom lip, giving the thought a second, "aren't you full of yourself?"

 _Oh, this man,_ Jackson closed his eyes and lowered his head to surpass the chuckle, "I'm sorry but…" his shoulders shivered as he started to laugh.

Mark hummed with a nod before he straddled Jackson's thighs. Their hands were still delicately connected. Softly, Mark kissed his husband's wedding band, "I'll do that, but not now. So save your fantasies for later, alright?"

Honestly, Jackson was happy they were after two months finally home. It felt surreal to finally feel Mark, to be able to hear him and touch him. When he unlocked the door from their shared apartment, and he saw Mark folding laundry while watching Family guy, he knew that _this was it,_ the moment when he, for the first time, imagined them living in a house with a huge garden and two kids.

"Can I try something?" Jackson asked as he ran his palms over Mark's thighs. There was no answer, but Mark gave him a curious look.

And just then, a second later, Jackson was holding him under his thighs and slowly standing up with Mark in his arms.

"If you drop me, I'm divorcing you!" Mark warned him as he clung onto Jackson for the dear of his life.

"Have I ever dropped you? So rude! I'm a pro in carrying you around. I can do it with only one arm."

Mark freaked out when Jackson adjusted him on his one arm, holding him under his ass. The truth was that Mark carried the central portion of the weight as he held himself tight with his legs wrapped around Jackson's waist.

"See? No pain, no gain!" Jackson now retired his other hand, leaving Mark hanging on him like a koala.

"I hate you!"

Jackson laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing his neck, "you love me."

"No."

"Say you love me."

"No."

"Come on, babe."

"I hate flexing! We don't do flexing in our house Jackson Wang," Mark refused to let go because he found it amusing to smash Jackson's waist with his thighs.

"Funny heard you say that when I feel your legs flexing around my waist. Do you want to cut me in two?" Jackson squeezed his ass playfully.

"No love for you tonight." Mark sighed, "absolutely."

" _Awww,_ my babe is pouting."

"Am not." Mark started to nibble at Jackson's ear, "why would you… _say that."_ He dropped his voice the lowest he could, breathing at the sensitive shell, and leaving Jackson wordless for a moment.

"I could eat your cute little ears, Gaga."

"Does that mean you love me?"

"Only your ears."

Jackson sighed, "mama told me, be careful, who are you marrying. Always be two steps ahead, she said."

"Ah, my poor baby Gaga."

These butterfly kisses weren't helping Jackson to concentrate. Besides, his legs started to ache, which wasn't his biggest concern; the worst problem was popping up in his tight jeans. Mark buried his face in the crook of his husband's neck and licked his skin.

"Can't believe my mama called you _an angel._ This is devastating," Jackson cried, "you're anything but that."

"Such a poor-poor boy."

"Mark!" Jackson whined, feeling it impossible to remain on his feet anymore.

"What is it? can't carry your team anymore?"

 _That_ was it. Jackson swung on his heel and quickly brought Mark to their bed. He graciously dropped them on the mattress and sucked a deep purple hickey on Mark's neck.

"Say _hi_ to your makeup artist." Jackson giggled.

"I will not cover it," Mark replied, untangling his legs from his husband's waist.

"Oh, really?"

"I'll tell them it's an official Team Wang merch."

Jackson pressed his lips into a thin line, holding his breath. He stared into his husband's beautiful eyes before he couldn't take it anymore and dropped his whole weight on Mark with a long whine. How was he so lucky to find a man who supported his entire career, the man who always stood beside him even when their fans were fighting between each other. The man who was first to know that Team Wang was happening. Never once Mark slowed down or broke his promise. He was always there, supportive, even when Jackson was ready to give up the whole world for him, but It wasn't necessary. Jackson held Mark's words close do this heart: " _I don't want you to give up anything for me. I want you to share it with me."_

"You dumbass," He cried into Mark's chest, "hold me tight, or I'll divorce you."

Mark lifted his head to press a kiss into his husband's dark hair and wrapped his arms around him. It was like embracing the fluffiest cloud, like cotton candy, a dream.

"And say you love me, or I swear to god—"

"I do," Mark shushed him gently, "I love you so much. I do love you. Very much."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy third anniversary to TEAM WANG 🧀✨
> 
> don't worry, i still think about your requests. they're safe in my inbox.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know which one is this. ah, that beauty of flexing, Jackson Wang, what a dudu man.

“What is it?”

Jackson couldn’t stop the feeling that Mark was staring at him the whole time they got into the villa from the water park. Yes, they had so much fun, he even got to slap Mark’s ass once and flex his beautiful body for Mark because the praise Mark gave him this morning got into his head a bit too much. But that was _he,_ and Mark was such a sweetheart this whole day. It was the best date they had in a long time. Nobody had to know, of course, that it was a date.

It was just between him and his Mark.

“Did you have to tease my nuts so much?”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson laughed, but before the laugh could die on his tongue, Mark had him pinned against the wall of their room.

“What about showing me your body now?” Mark asked, his voice alluring, deep and smooth like black satin. He ran his fingers over Jackson’s chest, his eyes devouring him.

“You can already see my body.”

“Let me correct myself, then,” he pressed his lips to Jackson’s cheek, “your naked body.”

“Mark…”

“Your _very naked_ body.” Mark was pushing his thigh between Jackson’s legs and rubbing his balls. A strangled moan left Jackson’s throat.

“I don’t wanna…” he tried to push Mark away, “don’t be like _this._ ”

“Your eyes were begging me to look at you and touch you, so do _it._ ” Mark grabbed his chin, “or is there a problem with that?”

 _Oh,_ there was a problem. And not only one. It was 2018, and it’s been six months since they started to date. Jackson had many dreams and imaginations, but the real thing was simply too much. Mark’s presence was so significant, warm, and safe, but dominant at the same time. The loving eyes were in contrast with Mark’s rough voice when he was commanding Jackson to strip.

“Please don’t, Mark…” He tried to avert his eyes, feeling the red creeping into his ears, “you know I would love to, but I’m still not ready to get… _touched_ like that.”

Soon the hand was gone from Jackson’s face and was replaced by Mark’s soft lips, “I’m sorry, baby.” He placed a chain of tender kisses on Jackson’s left side of his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Didn’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable, but sometimes...” Mark grunted, “you drive me crazy, and I can’t compose myself.” He put his hands on Jackson’s hips.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Mark hugged him tightly, “it’s not your fault.”

Jackson smiled, returning the hug in full force, maybe too hard, because he heard Mark gasping and felt his ribs gave away. Jackson released him and kissed his mouth. The fondness in their eyes and words was all Jackson needed right now. He was safe with Mark, always.

“What about the spa?” Jackson asked with a grin, “let’s do it.”

“Will you wear your top?” he asked, but Jackson already escaped from his arms with a laugh.

“Of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is angst - one of your prompts ♥


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @MissMauraFandoms the prompt was "cuddling after they got married."  
> no one can say NO to that! markson after their wedding night!  
> SERVING!
> 
> LISTEN TO [THIS! IT'S A MOOD TRUST ME!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTzGMEfbnAw)

Every bone in Jackson's body was lazy and melted into the soft white sheets. He could feel the summer morning breeze playing on his skin as he left the French windows open. First, he heard the ocean humming peacefully in almost a constant rhythm, like a heartbeat, or metronome. Only seagulls dared to interfere with the pleasant sound. The next thing Jackson could feel was the combination of milk and honey, a smooth skin sliding against his own. He smiled into the pillow, remembering and connecting pieces of moments into a big picture. It was Sunday, and he was lying in the rented beach villa with his husband in the king-sized bed. 

His husband. 

Suddenly something tickled his nose. At first, Jackson thought it's the pillow, but then it happened again. When he wrinkled his nose, a soft giggle strummed on his heartstrings. Jackson opened his eyes, blinking away the haze until he had a clear vision of Mark sitting on the bed, wearing only his white cotton pajama pants. His bed head was so adorable that Jackson couldn't help but smile back at that. Mark's sparkling eyes could reflect a whole galaxy. But what made Jackson especially fluffy was the smile, that single mole over Mark's upper lip, the beauty standard of gods.

Mark was his. 

When Jackson opened his eyes again, he could see the whole picture, the sun lighting up the room, and the wind playing with the drapes and curtains. Mark sat in front of him, looking like an icon, a saint painted on the stained glass in churches. The halo that the sunlight created around Mark's light brown hair was no phantasmagoria, it was divine. 

Jackson smiled, satisfied by this morning glory. It was better than a dream, then why he had this urge to close his eyes again? Maybe he would get a sweet morning kiss or a warm touch on his face. Perhaps he would get a whole morning love package, but instead of that, he felt the tickling sensation again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Mark giggling with a single white feather between his fingers. He was playing with the soft structure of it, brushing his lips and chin. 

"What?" Jackson asked, his voice raspy from all the night activity he had with his husband. 

"Good morning."

 _Oh,_ holy hell, Mark's morning voice was always a different game. One could never guess which tone he would use. Jackson groaned and immediately reached for Mark's knee. His pajama pants were tied low, showing his hip bones. Jackson felt his tongue salivating as he brushed his fingers over the soft skin stretched over the hip bone. Jackson was pleasantly surprised when he found out Mark wasn't wearing underwear. 

"Where did you get that, babe?" Jackson asked, his fingers playing with the hem of Mark's pants. 

"I ripped the pillow last night."

It took at least ten heartbeats for Jackson's buffering brain to catch with Mark's words. "Come again?"

"It seems like," Mark leaned closer, his body blocking the sun, "I ripped the pillow last night, and all the feathers are out now…" 

"You did what?" Jackson asked again, absolutely dumbfounded.

Mark moved on the side and reached behind himself. His muscled arm flexed as he was leaning on it. While Mark was occupied on his side of the bed, Jackson used his husband's vulnerability and ran his fingers over Mark's thigh. He reached for the tying and wrapped it around his finger. 

"Come here, don't play there," Jackson pulled him closer. 

And Mark did, but he also came with a fistful of white feathers, which he blew straight into Jackson's awaiting face. The expression he made must have been something because Mark started to laugh loudly, his boyish giggles echoing against their bedroom's peachy walls. 

"You!" in a second, Jackson was whole awake, tackling his husband on the soft bedsheets between the soaring feathers. 

Mark reached for the ripped pillow behind his head. When he was able to grab it, he hit Jackson's head, the feathers spurting out in waves. 

"Oh my god!" Jackson was left stunned. 

It was real, the pillow was ripped, but why? What happened last night that Mark had to clench onto it so hard? Like, Jackson _knew_ what it was, but still. How can one rip a freaking pillow? Bedsheets or clothes, _yes,_ he would understand but a pillow? Tearing it so hard that he cut it open, even the hard-sewed coating?

Jackson sat on his heels, forgetting that he was completely naked except a white necktie loosely hanging around his neck. It was as if he woke up after a long night with a hungover, but instead of alcohol, it was sex that intoxicated his mind. 

Bits by bits were coming back to Jackson's mind. He felt his guts burning with lust. When he saw Mark lying on the bed and covered with the feathers, his body full of reddish lovebites, it was as if he pressed play, and the whole night started to roll in front of his eyes. 

"I ripped the pillow with my teeth…" Mark ran his tongue over his front teeth, "couldn't help myself, obviously…" he chuckled. 

Jackson was _again_ left speechless. 

"It was so _good,_ " Mark purred, wiggling his hips into the mattress, "the wait has paid off." 

"You ripped the pillow with your sharky teeth?" Jackson couldn't help himself, had to laugh at his impossibly adorable husband. 

"When you were pounding me from behind," Mark nodded, playing with a feather between his fingers. 

Jackson hummed; a vivid memory appeared in his subconscious. Every emotion, tremble, each moans his husband made last night—every beg, word, sweet kisses, and promises. Jackson remembered everything, and when he sank between Mark's bent legs and gently stroked his thighs, he also remembered Mark in a similar position with him. 

"You are _mine,_ " Jackson stated when he found a comfortable position on top of Mark, "mine only."

"husband," Mark blew the single feather away, "yours."

"Are you really _mine_?" 

"Are _you_?" Mark tilted his head sweetly. 

"Hundred percent yours. Made by your love."

Mark laughed at the cheesiness. 

"What's that? Laughing at my soft moments," Jackson pouted and pressed his nose against Mark's cheek, "I'll eat you up. Stop being cute." 

"No," Mark finally moved. His fingertips ran across Jackson's chest, teasing his nipples in the process. 

Jackson looked down at his husband as if he was looking for Mark's very soul through his eyes. His look was hypnotizing, accelerating their heartbeats. It wasn't enough, at least not for Mark. He parted his lips, the red tip of his tongue was teasing only little of his mouth's plush. Jackson's eyes darkened with arousal. It was strange to watch his eyes being filled with lust while his lips whispered words of love. It was primal and alphaish and almost possessive. However, Mark felt nothing but safe under the body of his husband. No matter how hard Jackson's posture was, Mark found soft shapes in his muscles, and planes of flowers on his back and between his ribs and hips. 

Mark caressed his neck with the back of his fingers, sliding lower and brushing over the silk necktie until he reached its tip and wrapped it around his slender fingers. 

"I love you," Mark whispered as he pulled Jackson closer by the cravat, "so much…"

Jackson closed his eyes, letting Mark lead him into a blind kiss. It wasn't their first kiss after married, but first after their wedding night. Jackson felt impossibly fluffy in his heart as if they were lying in the middle of a blossoming field on soft blankets and pillows; only sun and chubby gold clouds watching their naked bodies making love. 

"Love you the most," Jackson returned into the kiss. 

Gently moaning into Jackson's lips, Mark let go of the necktie and embraced Jackson around his neck to press their bodies together. Jackson's naked crotch rubbed against the soft pajamas and made Mark buckle his hips upward. 

"I made love to you," Jackson moved against his hips, "I know I did, slowly, tenderly, but you're like that…" he grounded his hips carefully.

"Like what?" Mark nibbled at Jackson's bottom lip. 

"Impatient and bossy."

Mark giggled, "I loved every bit of it."

"Of _it_?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. 

"Every bit of our wedding night." 

Jackson groaned lowly, his hips snapping forward, making Mark arch his back and lift his legs up. He brushed Jackson's sides with his ankles in a calming manner. He could feel Jackson tensing under his arms, his skin sweaty and hot. 

" _Shh,_ it's alright, just relax." Mark pressed his thighs against his husband's waist. 

"I'm relaxed." He huffed when he felt himself leaking on Mark's cotton pajamas, "or maybe _not."_

"Cool, then…" Mark tightened his limbs around Jackson, and using his excellent core strength, he flipped them over. Jackson's head hit the mattress ruffling the feathers around him. It looked angelic. 

Mark smiled lovingly, "I have a surprise for you."

"Hm?" Jackson lifted his arm, picking up a feather from Mark's hair. 

"I made you breakfast. Coffee and pancakes." 

"You what?" Jackson's eyes widened, "when? Where?"

"On the stool by the foot of the bed. It's on the tray. Breakfast to bed." 

Jackson felt himself rooting deeper into the bed so he could take a better look at his husband. "I don't deserve you." He actually gasped at his own words. 

"I thought that too," Mark laughed, "but then one day, you slow danced with me and told me that I'm the only one for you, and I believed it. Crazy, right?"

 _Crazy._ Jackson knew about sentiment, he could write a book. But lying here with his husband was a whole different scale of emotions. He sniffled, not even trying to fight his tears back. It was like an avalanche roaring and running over him with no mercy. Mark was there, kissing his cheeks and talking sweet nothingness against his skin. 

"That's all I ever wanted from you," Mark kissed the blossoming red bruise on his husband's neck, "to be the only one for you." 

"You are." Jackson nodded, wiping his runny nose, "look at you, making me cry just after our wedding night. This is inappropriate. It should've been all fluffy and cuddly."

"Oh," Mark smirked, "I can cuddle you after you eat. I'm a pro in cuddling you. I think that there's no one better in cuddling than me. If there was a competition, I would win. My hugs are still the best. I can squeeze every fear and bad thought out of you…"

Jackson blinked as he was listening, "aren't you full of yourself. It's clear that the master of cuddling is me."

Mark's eyes hardened, "you want to fight over this, Jackson Wang?" 

"Yeah," he smirked, "Mark Wang Tuan."

_God._

Mark cursed, and Jackson laughed victoriously. 

"You're impossible," Mark pulled away to get the breakfast for Jackson, but when he was about to turn around, Jackson grabbed him by his waist and yanked him back on the bed. 

"Nowhere!" 

"Let me feed you!" Mark whined.

"Later!"

"Jackson!"

"Stop whining, babe, and just use my cuddling services." Jackson turned from a puppy into a clingy koala in five seconds. He hung on Mark's body, his limbs wrapped around him safely. 

"I don't want your services, mine are better!" 

" _Stfu_." Jackson buried his face into the crook of Mark's neck. It was impossible to let go. He felt so full of endearing that he couldn't. 

Mark groaned at that, biting Jackson's shoulder, "what did you just say, you brat?"

"Stfu and make love to me." 

" _Oh._ "

"Oh, indeed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said "less than 1000 words" but come on this is markson after their wedding night! I AM NOT SORRY!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duuuudu.

It was seven in the morning, and Jinhai was eating his breakfast. He bit into the egg, watching his parents having a silly conversation over absolutely nothing. It was his baba making cheese remarks on his dad. Though Jackson tried to be sneaky and didn’t want to let their son see his hands touching the sensitive parts of Mark, sometimes Jackson forgot himself, and he gently tapped Mark’s ass as the older was making lunch for their son.

“Dad, are you gonna drop me off today?” Jinhai asked, removing the yolk from the egg and putting on the side.

“What’s that? Hm?” Mark pointed at the yellow middle of the egg, “eat your yolks.”

“Neither of you eats yolks,” their son replied, “I don’t want them either.”

“Yolks are good for your eyes, and you’re growing up, the cholesterol is not dangerous for you,” Jackson explained, “now, yum, yum. Quickly.”

“Then why are you not eating the yolks, baba? Your eyes are bad.”

Mark snorted at that. He quickly turned around to finish the lunch before Jackson would register his chuckle. But it was too late anyway because Jackson knew every fiber of his body, so Mark’s lowered posture gave him away.

“I’m already an old man, young boy,” Jackson put his hand on his side, “I can’t eat that much cholesterol, and yolks are not gonna fix my bad sight anyway.”

“But I don’t like the texture, it’s like eating…” he frowned at the yellow middle.

Mark and Jackson shared a short look before they said at the same time: _“eating sand…”_ they nodded.

“Yeah,” Jinhai’s face lightened, “so, are you dropping me off, dad?”

“Course!” Mark put one of his black currants jellies into his mouth and closed the lunch box, “and are you ready? You’re still piking on your breakfast.”

“I’m done!” the boy finished his orange juice.

“Dad,” Jinhai hopped down from the chair, “why do you always eat so many jellies?”

Jackson chuckled at that. Of course, he knew the answer, but he stayed silent while filling the dishwasher after breakfast. Mark put so much of vegetables and fruits into their boy’s lunch that the smell of freshly cut apple was still lingering over him. Jackson reached for the green one and bit into it.

“…because your baba, he buys me tones of jellies when he’s sorry. Other babas bought flowers, but your baba always brings jellies for me.”

“ _Pfffft…_ ” Jackson heard their son laughing, “you love that!” he called after Mark.

“But, dad, you don’t even fight.”

“Just once is enough. A long time ago, he bought me a box full of strawberry jellies. I don’t want to pick up a fight or else…”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “very funny! I’ll be here with our daughter! And I’m expecting you to bring me flowers on your way back! And no roses! That’s lame!”

Mark muttered something about being impossible and then grabbed his keys, “we’re off!”

“By baba!”

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤗


	29. Chapter 29

Mark was eating wasabi chips, so there was no way Jackson would kiss him, but they also were watching a horror movie, so Jackson was naturally clinging to Mark and cuddling him in their bed. He buried his face in Mark’s chest when he saw the murder coming with a big, sharp knife.

“It’s not real, not real.” He nibbled at Mark’s chest, nervously, “this is animalistic.” He peaked at the screen, “why I always let myself into this?!”

Mark stroked his hair gently, “baby, I told you…” he sighed, “I asked you if I should watch the movie in the living room. I should’ve known better by now. It’s been fifteen years.”

There was another scream, and Jackson nuzzled his nose against Mark nipple before he started to bite it and chew it and making moans, “I’m distracting myself.”

Mark let it be and turned his attention back to the TV, still running his fingers through his husband’s soft locks. He was hot, tender, and smelled like almonds and oranges. Mark was relaxed, not minding the attention Jackson gave to his nipple.

When the movie ended, and Mark stretched out his arms, he found Jackson sleeping peacefully on his chest. He turned off the TV and cuddled himself to his husband with a smile—his lovely, beautiful husband and father of their baby son. The rest of the night went peacefully, not a single cry from Jihan or Jackson mumbling or snoring. It was strange.

In the morning, when Jackson went to the kitchen to make breakfast, Mark was brushing his teeth, his eyes half-closed. That was so stupid of him to wake up after Jackson. They could have had a romantic morning with Jackson’s cock in his…

“Holy apple pie!” Mark gasped as he watched his chest in the mirror, “oh freaking compote!”

“What? What is it?!” Jackson flew at the crime scene with a spatula in his hand.

Mark turned at Jackson, whose eyes widened in surprise, which soon changed into a chuckle that he tried to cover with his hand, “omg.”

“Omg?!” Mark asked scandalized.

“Nice chest.”

Mark’s left nipple was red and raw, and the skin around was bruised and colored with lovebites. It was massive and aggressive, and Mark had no insult that would make Jackson stop grinning like a dumbass.

“It was very scary!” he laughed.

“Jackson!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, i think i got poisoned by a fluffy content
> 
> do you guys still read it? 😔


	30. Chapter 30

_‘What a beautiful and cold night,’_ Jackson thought as he stared at the autumn night sky. The stars somehow looked brighter above his house. Maybe it was because Mark was home with him, and it always felt like the skies shine only for Jackson. Mark made him feel unique for being who he _simply_ was – a man with good and bad habits. An ordinary man with ordinary needs. The thoughts warmed his heart and made him smile as he was lying on the ground, a dull pain aching in his head.

_‘A bit lonely to die.’_

“Jackson!” the cold crispy air resonated with his husband’s voice.

It almost felt like a fairytale, to be able to see Mark in the constellations, to hear his voice in his dream. If death looked like this, then life was way more merciless. Well, shame that he couldn’t bring Mark with himself.

“Jinhai, go back inside! Stay in the living room, and don’t touch anything!”

 _‘My son!’_ Jackson tried to move, but his limbs felt as if embedded in concrete. Suddenly the world felt dark and hostile, like an open mouth of the under-bed monster that would swallow your feet and leave you lonely for the whole eternity.

“Jackie, baby,” Mark dropped on his knees beside him, his warm palms cupping his face, “what happened? Can you stand up?”

Jackson blinked at him, searching for his voice, “I fell and hit my head.”

“Alright, don’t move.”

 _No,_ the last thing he wanted was to worry Mark. Eight years in their marriage and Jackson was nothing but a troublemaker. Sometimes he asked himself why Mark stayed with him all the years. He was too good for Jackson, bright and loving, like morning dew in Sahara. The reason why Jackson fell in love could be found in every detail of Mark. From his smile, the adorable wrinkle between his eyebrows when he frowned to his shooing skills when Jackson let himself overthink his life. The love-drop always hung low on Mark’s tongue, and all Jackson had to do was slowly drink from him.

“Did you stumble over something?” Mark asked as he examined his husband’s body for any injury.

“I just… I suddenly felt dizzy. My knees buckled, and I dropped on the ground like a hot potato.”

Mark checked his temperature, “how long are you lying here? You should’ve called my name!”

“ _Oh, when you call my name…”_ Jackson managed to chuckle through the pain. He closed his eyes and carefully inhaled, “you sound so worried. Do I look that bad?”

“Jackson, you’ve collapsed and can’t move!” Mark’s eyes glistered in tears, “I’m calling an ambulance!”

“Wait, I—”

“Shut up!” He snapped, “you have nothing to say about this!”

Jackson gulped, but his mouth was so dry that it only made him caught. The next thing he heard was Mark talking with the dispatcher over his phone. Life was a joke, seriously, just look at the endless skies and then look down on your feet. You are forever grounded and locked.

“They’re on the way,” Mark gently squeezed his hand. “But you do feel your limbs, right? You feel them.”

“I do. I’m just too weak to lift them.”

Mark nodded, “your anemia?”

“Probably.”

“You overworked yourself. You…” Mark’s shoulders dropped, and he looked at the driveway.

“I’m sorry…” Jackson whispered, “I’m so sorry…”

 _‘Please say it’s alright. Tell me you’ll be here when I get back. Tell me you won’t leave me. I’ll die without you.’_ Jackson thought process only made his breathing worse. He was panicking because of Mark’s silent treatment. Jackson still had problems with knowing his limits, so Mark was always on his back, carefully watching him. But what was happening for the past two months? Where was Mark?

“Don’t leave me, _please…_ ” Jackson tried to tighten his grip, but his hands felt small and weak. His whole body hurt so much that it ripped out a hurtful moan from his mouth.

“Don’t talk,” Mark caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Mark, _please_ say it.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“No,” Jackson tried to pick up his head, but his neck gave away, and it fell back with a dull _thud,_ “forever with me. You promised me your whole life.”

“Jackson…”

“Please…”

“Stop forcing yourself, you’re hurt,” Mark placed his hand on his forehead, “I swear I’m not going anywhere. I’ve already told you, do you remember? I’m going down with this ship. We against the world.”

Before Jackson closed his teary eyes, he could see Mark’s beautiful smile.

Stars tonight were shining so bright that it blinded him.

A minute later, he could hear an ambulance approaching.

Strange.

He almost felt invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie, please, take care of yourself. have some rest, please. 🥺
> 
> leave me comments. i need motivation. 😢


	31. Chapter 31

Jackson was ogling, staring, salivating, and making vulgar remarks about Mark’s legs. It was nobody’s but Mark’s fault that he had decided to wear black, tight leather pants and a red sweatshirt. Mark looked so soft and sexy at the same time. It was driving Jackson crazy as he was trying to enjoy the nightlife with his husband in a club. And though the world knew about them, people simply couldn’t stop flirting with Mark and making Jackson angry by that.

“What are you wearing under that hoodie?” Jackson asked as he invaded Mark’s personal space in the bathroom.

“You saw me dressing up, Jackson,” his husband replied as he washed his hands, “now…” before Mark could move, he had Jackson plastered on his back, hands roaming under his red sweatshirt.

“You’re… what are you _wearing_?” Jackson asked when his fingers had to travel up to find the hem of Mark’s shirt.

Mark looked at their reflection in the mirror and chuckled, “only what all the good boys should wear all the time.”

At that, Jackson spun Mark around, pressing his back against the counter, “say again?”

Why say anything when Mark could show him? He lifted his hoodie, and when the process was done, and Jackson could see the _good boy_ sign on the crop top shirt, his brain stopped collecting information. He pulled Mark into a naughty kiss, biting and licking his mouth. Their moans blend with the background music. They could feel the vibrations all over their bodies.

Jackson was already unfastening his belt. The clinging sound was making Mark restless, so he decided to quicken up the things and pressed his palm against his husband’s bulge and moaned lowly.

“I want you on your knees,” Jackson bit his chin and neck, “and then, I want you to fuck me in that shirt.”

Mark’s hand slipped under Jackson’s jeans, his fingers squeezing his erection delicately when the door suddenly opened, and two guys walked in. Mark immediately jerked away and grabbed Jackson by his shirt. He almost threw him into one of the empty toilet stalls and shut the door behind them. Jackson rubbed his shoulder as he hit the wall.

“You’re mean,” he whispered, making a pouty face at his husband.

“Why? Because I didn’t let random dudes see your dick?”

“Yeah,” Jackson blinked, “I mean _no,_ but…” he took a deep breath when Mark frowned at him, “I have an _ouchie._ ” He rubbed his shoulder again.

Mark pinched his cheek and waved his arm at him, “come here.”

“Should I put my pants down?”

“No!” Mark rolled his eyes. Only one step was separating them, so Jackson actually didn’t have to _come_ anywhere. Mark kissed Jackson’s shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

“What about the pants, Mark?”

“No.”

“But, you said you’re a good boy.”

“I was.”

“You are so mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of those that have been rolling around for some time... so i just... ♥


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to drabbles

“What’s wrong, why are you sulking?” Mark asked after they finished the rehearsal for Thursday.

Jackson shook his head, picking at the hem of his shirt nervously.

“Does your shoulder hurt?”

“No.”

“Then what is it, love?”

Jackson looked up, “I wanted to do the heart with you.”

Mark felt his heart to melt in his chest, the doe eyes of his husband giving him feelings stronger than any kind of glue. He wrapped his arms around Jackson as squeezed him tightly. “you’re so cute and lovable. I want to hold you forever.”

Jackson smiled, “you better keep that word.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @MissMauraFandoms "maybe mark denying Jackson and then making him beg when he’s bad"  
> i kinda made it soft, but i'm like so freaking tired and my everything hurts lol. but i kept thinking about this. i might write more of markson having "no time" lol "for sex" or smt.

Mark felt like a zombie. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights as he walked through the apartment into the bedroom. Jackson was already in the bed, hugging a pillow. It’s been fourteen days, and his beloved boyfriend was finally back from China, but Mark was after a long photo shoot, and he also had a nightmare yesterday, so he slept only for two hours. Though he tried to look fresh and he opened his eyes for the cameras, but that was actually all. Good, if the photographer wanted a soulless model.

Finally, he was home, and Jackson was back and tangled in the sheets. Mark smiled for himself. He changed into an oversized shirt, and when he was about to climb into the bed, Jackson lifted the blanket for him. Mark smiled and dropped on the soft mattress. Right then, he felt Jackson on his back, kissing his neck softly while humming.

“You’re home.”

“You too.” Mark brought Jackson's hand to his lips and kissed his palm, “missed you like oxygen.”

Jackson giggled, “such a romantic.”

“Hm…” it was sudden, as Mark’s head lowered on the pillow. He was immediately drifting into sleep, but Jackson had different ideas.

His hands roamed and discovered Mark’s soft skin as if it was for the first time, “babe…”

It was like on a roller coaster, Jackson’s voice was waking him up constantly, the warm hands, however lulling him back to sleep. Mark whined, annoyed. He buried his face into the pillow.

“I want you…” Jackson nibbed at his ear eagerly, “babe…”

Jackson’s voice was deep and seductive, his hands massaging Mark’s side. The touches felt like heaven. Mark would lie if he said he didn’t like it, but he had no energy at all. He doubted he would even bring his cock to life.

“I want…” Jackson was playing with the hem of Mark’s boxers, “you look hot. And though I saw you in dim lights, you look fucking hot.”

 _Yeah,_ Mark didn’t bother to take a shower. The only thing he managed to do in the car was to wipe off his make-up. His blond hair was still styled and smelled after strawberries, which only fueled Jackson’s hunger after his lover.

“I’m sorry, hun,” Mark mumbled, not even capable of turning around, “I’m tired.”

“I just…” Jackson’s hand slipped under Mark’s boxers, massaging the soft flesh with his opened palm, “I missed you…” without any ceremony, Jackson’s fingers caressed the crack of Mark’s ass.

“I wanna…” he circled Mark’s rim, “please, you’re so soft here...”

Mark sighed, gathering the last bits of his strength to roll around and face his boyfriend. Of course, the hand was more than comfy on his butt, but still, what would happen if Mark would fall asleep? Jackson would fuck a zombie.

“I’m sorry, love,” Mark kissed him softly, “I didn’t even welcome you home. Welcome home.”

“Mark, babe, Yien…”

“I’m sorry I’m too tired.”

“Just a little…”

“You’re so cute when you beg for sex,” Mark smirked and kissed him on the corner of his lips, “love you.”

“I’m not cute. I’m horny.”

“Welcome home, horny.” Mark giggled, his brain collapsing into pieces and falling apart. He felt as if he spent the whole night by smoking a pot.

“Mark!”

“Such a whiny baby…” pulling up, Mark sprawled on Jackson’s body. He threw his arm and leg over him and kissed his chest gently. “Tomorrow. I promise.”

Jackson whined again, but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly, “I’m gonna play with your ass until you fall asleep.”

“Such a romantic.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed something cold in this heat. ugh. anyway ♥

Mark started taking off his coat and sweater. This year’s winter was cruel to the basic, but Mark loved the snow, and he loved to cover his whole face with a scarf and a beanie so he could hold his husband’s hand as he deserved.

“Your nose is so cute,” Mark smiled at Jackson, who rubbed his chilly cheeks with his palms. But that wasn’t enough! He even puffed his cheeks and smiled like the cutest baby.

It was clearly an attack when Mark pulled Jackson into his arms and squeezed the soul out of his husband’s body. His love was extraterrestrial, and Mark felt like it was fresh, like spring flowers.

“You’re so weak, Mr. Wang Tuan,” Jackson chuckled, “so weak for my charms.”

“I wouldn’t have married you otherwise.”

Jackson giggled at that, “three years.”

“Three!” Mark stretched the sleeves of his sweater over his palms and cupped Jackson’s face, “do you have any idea how happy I am?”

“The happiest babe ever.”

“The happiest,” he pressed their lips together, “now, I’ll take you to shower, then I’ll take you to bed and then I’ll take you to Hong Kong.”

Jackson blinked at his husband, a bit confused before the words clicked with Mark’s sparkling eyes, and Jackson burst out laughing.

“Alright, take me for a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many shorties have already written for steamy markson lmao i am the worst.
> 
> anyway, remember how markson were in HK, so i just.... bonus point if you know what i am talking about.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you fed-up already?

Mark could only watch as Jackson was sulking on the couch in the dressing room. He was stubbornly hugging his knees while staring at the floor. What was happening today was one big circus. Jackson was in his drama queen zone, and all Mark could do was to accept the fact that his husband was demanding attention.

“Thursdays are so weird,” one of the staff members said, “people have strange energy. I read about it.”

“Huh?” Mark looked at his make-up artist, curiously, “why?”

She put aside the brush she was holding and immediately turned her attention on Mark. It was a long talk about chakras, angels, and demons and that people on Thursday had red aura because it was getting closer to Fridays. And Fridays were devil’s tools on how to make people vulnerable.

Well, Mark could've spent the last twenty minutes better, like trying to cuddle Jackson and make him feel better, but he didn’t want to be disrespectful. When she was done, Jackson was already gone, and BamBam was pointing at the door.

“I have a thug life,” Mark said as he put on his winter jacket and went out after his husband.

When the hallways were empty, he was sure Jackson was freezing his ass off behind the back doors. Mark pulled out his key card from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. Jackson was really there, standing in the falling snow, arms crossed on his chest and wearing only the thin jacket from his stage-costume. Without a word, Mark took off his jacket and threw it over Jackson’s shoulders. He immediately cuddled him into the warmth and rubbed his arms.

“What’s wrong, hm?” Mark hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder, “are you mad at me?” he asked, his voice dripping with honey and love.

“No.” the answer was short and low since Jackson pulled the jacket closer to his body and buried his nose into the fur.

“Are you sad?”

Jackson nodded slightly. It was then when Mark tightened his hold and kissed the spot under Jackson’s ear. “Don’t be sad. I’m here with you. Look how beautiful the snow is. Christmas is coming, Gaga.”

Mark smiled as he rubbed his cheek against Jackson’s shoulder, “we’ll spend the Christmas home, cuddled together, warm and drinking the sweet apple tea. And I promise Milo won’t bit the tree this year. I’ll be watching him.”

He felt Jackson relaxing in his arms, “why are you sad? Who made you sad?”

“I don’t know, just… in _general._ ” He shrugged.

“Can I do anything for you?” Mark nuzzled his nose in Jackson’s neck, “anything.”

“Just hold me.”

“Alright,” Mark swung him gently in his arms, “I’ll hold you until you’ll feel better.”

They stood in the snow, big flakes covering their dark hair. Mark didn’t mind the cold breathing at him from behind as he was pressed with his front against Jackson’s back. The contrast felt nice. Jackson was holding his hands, gently stroking the back of Mark’s hand with his thumb. The silence was healing. Mark didn’t have to ask anymore. But he started to hum a song anyway, his cheek pressed against Jackson’s shoulder.

 _“Thursday, Thursday… I love my Gaga forever…_ ”

Jackson giggled at that, the sudden sound breaking through the serenity around them. Mark, however, didn’t move and continued rocking his husband in his arms. He was so in love with the younger that he forgot about his surroundings the moment Jackson’s actions demanded Mark’s attention. The need couldn’t be ignored; Mark’s heart wasn’t made of ice. 

“Here you are!” Jinyoung held the door with his foot, “guys, you’re late, we should go. Hyung, you need to change too…” he addressed Jackson, who was still wearing his costume.

“I’m not moving until Jackson would feel better,” Mark rejected the whole idea of letting go of his husband.

“But hyung—”

“Nah!” Mark closed his eyes again.

“Jackson, tell him…” Jinyoung sighed, “Jaebeom is nervous, so our managers.”

“Alright,” Jackson sighed, “I can’t have a minute alone with my lawfully wedded husband. Seriously.”

“You’ve been gone for half of an hour,” Jinyoung rubbed his eyes tiredly, “please, just…”

“So this is it?” Mark straightened himself, “you wanted me to cuddle you? To give you attention?”

Jackson lowered his head, feeling a bit embarrassed about how Mark outed him in front of Jinyoung. Good that his ears were freezing off, so the blush blend. How could’ve he said that in front of their staff that he wants Mark to hug him and hold him? He was selfish, yes. It was one of his worst traits - his possessive behavior. He looked at Mark, his eyes shining with devotion.

“I’m sorry, babe, just…” Jackson quickly took off the jacket and draped it over his lover’s shoulders, “it was childish.”

“It’s alright,” Mark smiled lovingly, “you needed me, Gaga. I'm here for you.” He fondly cupped his cheek, “let’s get inside. You need to change, and then we can go home. I’ll make you a pot full of hot tea.”

“Can I guys go with you?” Jinyoung asked as he held the door for them, “I don’t have anything better to do.”

“No!” Mark snapped his head back at his best friend, “I mean any other day would be fine but I—”

“I’ll be glad if you come,” Jackson had a different idea. He locked his shoulder with Jinyoung’s, “Mark can make us two pots of tea.”

“That would be cool.”

Mark frowned at their backs, “I had different ideas.” He grumbled.

“I know you did,” Jackson paused to grab his husband too. Now he was walking in the middle, “and you can do whatever you want later, I promise.” He smiled.

“When is later?”

“When I’m not around,” Jinyoung replied hurriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥ i was in the mood for a soft markson.


	36. Chapter 36

“Grandma!” the kids shouted as they toed down their shoes and ran into Sophia’s open arms. The happy giggles soon filled the house as the kids started to talk about their first train ride and how daddy bought the flowers for her and that the two of them fought who’s going to give the bouquet to her, but then they were too excited to greet her, and it ended up in Mark’s hand.

“That’s alright, my lovelies,” she kissed their foreheads, “I’m happy to see you. You grew up so much.”

“Look!” Jinhai rolled up his sleeve to show her a fake tattoo sticker, “when I grow up, I’ll get a real one like my dads.”

“Oh, really?” Sophia hummed, “do you know what that symbol means?” she asked.

“It means _gold,_ it reads similar like my name,” he explained proudly.

“You’re a clever boy.”

“I have one too!” Ellany showed her shoulder with a phoenix sticker. It was evident that when one wanted a fake tattoo, the other had to get also one.

Though Jinhai and Ellany were not blood-related, they boned so fast that it surprised even Jackson and Mark. They were indeed siblings, always having each other’s back, although Ellany was two years younger than her brother.

Mark stood there by the door, waiting for his kids to settle and give Sophia enough of smooches before they could get back for the flowers. They had a deal, and nobody, not even kids, should be betrayed like that – especially not by their parents. Mark was a man of his words.

Ellany had the pleasure of giving her grandma the flowers and then…

Then Mark was down on the couch while kids were in the garden with their grandpa. The honey-like scent always reminded Mark of his parents’ home. Maybe it was given by nature that the home smelled like everything the person liked. Well, Mark wished Jackson would feel the same in Los Angeles.

“Well,” Sophia put the cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Mark, “you look…” she did not finish since the look Mark gave her was enough to confirm her words.

“I kinda…” Mark leaned comfortably against the backrest of the couch, “you know how we talked about the _thing…_ ” he confessed.

She nodded.

“I told Jiaer…” Mark grabbed a pillow to hug it. He needed something to ground him while he felt like he would fly through the window by any moment. His soul was lighter than a feather.

“And?” she asked curiously, “don’t tell me that you fought.”

Mark paused, “we didn’t – not exactly fought. I should’ve worded it better, but…” he sighed as he tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. “I’m so bad with words when I’m mad…”

“Yien…”

Well, he has screwed anyway. Why lie when he was sitting alone here. Jackson would never miss the opportunity to visit his parents, but here Mark was all alone, and it had a reason. He put his legs up, squeezing the pillow tightly.

“Why is Jiaer not with you?”

“You _know_ why…” Mark felt like breaking down, just for a _reason – because_ he did not let anyone push him this badly for years. But now, he turned into a whimpering baby for his husband. The issue was still the same, even after the years.

Sophia shook her head as she stood up, worries written in her face. She folded her arms over her chest and walked to the opposite wall with hanging family photos. Mark had a similar place in their house in Shanghai, a bit tinnier collection, but it was something very precious to him.

“So, you did fight.” She turned around.

“I told him to _stop_ putting his work over his family. I shouldn’t have said that _again,_ but _damn…_ ” Mark closed his eyes. He should not have sworn, but Sophia didn’t mind after all the years.

“And he knew he would make me angry by doing the opposite as I said. He can be so childish in these serious matters. It gets on my nerves…” Mark massaged his temples.

After a pregnant pause, Sophia was back by his side on the couch, “you know…” she rested her hand on Mark’s shoulder. “he was always pushing himself. And often he did it because he feared he would disappoint his family. There’s nothing that scares Jiaer more…”

“…than disappointment, I know.” Mark was familiar with this crazy trait of his husband. “But it’s been _years…_ ”

“It’s hard to fight your habits, Yien.”

Mark shook his head, “but does he know that he actually frustrates me when he does this?” he looked at his mother-in-law. “When he thinks he had to do more than he already does when he thinks he’s not enough. That’s disappointing.”

“A circle…” she nodded.

“I love him,” Mark said, his voice dangerously collapsing under the weight of his emotions, “I would do anything for him…” his hand trembled as he was nervously playing with his hair.

“He would do anything for you,” Sophia grabbed his hand gently and put it down, gently squeezing it.

“Then why he is not here with me?” it felt like walking in circles, “why he had to choose that _fu—_ ” he stopped before the word would slip out of his mouth. “to get on my nerves? To prove his point? Why he can’t just… _admit…_ ”

“Daddy!” Ellany ran straight from the kitchen to the couch. Mark picked himself up because she did not seem to slow down. He caught her in time and lifted her on his lap. “Look.”

Mark admired the beautiful rock she found in the garden. It was colorful and round. She held it in her small palm and promised to give it baba because he looked sad this morning when he was going to work. Mark had hundredths of words on his tongue, but none of them were appropriate for a five years old girl.

“It’s nice,” he smiled while combing her hair with his fingers, “do you want me to braid your hair?”

Ellany nodded immediately, “yes!”

“I’ll get you the brush,” Sophia stood up with a smile.

“Daddy?” the girl chirped, “why was baba so sad?”

Mark gave it a few seconds. How would you explain to your five years old kid that your husband is simply being a dumbass? No, she wouldn’t get the words right. So, Mark had to be careful around their children.

“It’s because I miss him, you know?”

She nodded.

“He has a lot of work, and many people who are working for him, so he’s very busy. He has responsibilities. That’s when you have to do something so the people around you won’t get sad. Like the last time when I told you to clean your toys, and you did not. I got sad.”

“Yeah,” Ellany nodded, “so baba had to go away because people would get mad at him?”

“Something like that, yes.” He took the brush from Sophia’s hand, “but he has similar responsibilities to his family, which is us. But he can’t do both at the same time, and sometimes you have to choose between your favorite things. Sometimes you have to pick the other one although you love the other thing more.”

“But, baba loves us the most, right?” she looked at the stone in her hand.

God, this kid was too freaking smart for Mark. Jackson sometimes went to bed in total struck and asked Mark if she really isn’t the combination of both of them because he could see Mark in her a lot, but Mark would say the same thing about Jackson. They ended up joking about who was the _pregnant_ one.

Mark combed Ellany’s hair, “yes. He loves us the most.”

“But he had to go to work because they would get mad.”

“Yes,” Mark started to braid her hair, “but we won’t get mad at baba. We love him and cherish him. He knows he’s safe with us and that we will wait and love him.”

“Yes!” Ellany called, “I love baba.”

“And he loves you and Jinhai the most.”

Mark was finishing the braid when he felt an intense stare. He tied Ellany’s hair with a blue hairband and kissed the crown of her hair. With a giggle, she jumped down from the couch, “thank you, daddy!” and ran off to the kitchen.

“What?” Mark asked when his eyes met Sophia’s.

“I think you figured it out well,” she smiled, “you see…”

Mark sighed at that.

“You know, Jiaer, the best. Sometimes I think even better than I do. You’ve been there for him when we couldn’t. You take care of him since the first day you met. That doesn’t happen very often.”

“Well,” Mark chuckled, “guess I’m a lovefool.”

“Perhaps,” she stroked his hair gently, “but turn off the cameras and…”

She didn’t have to finish the sentence because Mark already knew what she meant. Jackson was like a card with two faces. One for the public and one for his closest family – but one thing he couldn’t hide, and that was his heart he wore on his sleeve.

“Trust me. He’s probably sulking now… does his pouty face and wishes to be here with you.”

That was probably true.

Suddenly, Mark’s phone started to buzz in his pocket. He forgot to turn on the ringtone as Jinhai fell asleep in the train coupe, and Mark didn’t want anyone waking him up. For years Mark hasn’t changed his contact name for Jackson. He set it up years ago as _my lovely_ to grand Jackson’s wishes, and it stayed like that.

_Receive a call: my lovely_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson went from "i'm big responsible ceo" to "fuck work i want to cuddle with u" in 5 minutes.


	37. Chapter 37

It was enough!

Years of bossing and dictating what he should and shouldn’t do, Mark had enough of his father’s behavior. He has only one life, and heart he had decided to give Jackson and no one else. He was independent and living on his own for ten years, so then why the heck his dad thought it was a good idea to try to dictate his life?

“I’m getting married,” Mark frowned, “and _nobody_ can stop me.”

“Sweetie,” Dorine looked at him from behind the kitchen table, “you don’t have to be so offensive.”

“I’m offensive?” he pointed at himself, “look what dad is doing? He doesn’t even want to look at me!”

Dorine turned her head to her husband. It’s been like this for the last hour. Mark didn’t even manage to unpack his bag as he went straight to his parents with gifts and the big sensational news of their oldest son getting married. He was full of hope and enthusiasm when he showed his Cartier diamond ring to his parents. First came the shock, then Dorine giving him a rib-wrecking hug and then his father turning away from him – and that’s when the ignoring has begun.

“I’m so tired of this,” Mark ran his finger through his hair, “ _tired._ ”

“What kind of feature do you see with _him_?” Raymond asked, still showing his back to his son.

“The brightest! A future of love.”

“You’re twenty-six,” he turned to look at his son, “your career is on the top, and you’re telling me, you want to get married? What will be next, Mark? You have one year left of your contract. What are you gonna do next?”

“The future of GOT7 is hardly your problem,” Mark informed him, “I live on my own since seventeen with your blessing. You thought I was mature enough to pack my bags and leave for South Korea, so don’t ask me now, if I know what I am doing. I _exactly_ know what I am doing!” he persisted, “I’m marrying the man I love.”

The silence was pin drop as both of his parents shared the same demeanor. The kitchen turned from brown and white into black and acid in a few seconds. Mark didn’t sense any disrespect to his father; he was an adult, and he acted like one.

“And where is _he_?” Raymond asked, “it is considered decency to come and show yourself after propose.”

“Jackson is in the hotel,” Mark clarified, “I wanted to talk to you _alone._ Because I would, and I will protect him from anyone. I know you dislike him because you want something else for me, but this is my life. I found him on my way to _your_ dream.”

“Mark…” Dorine looked at him in surprised, “what are you talking about?”

“We wanted you to try it!” Raymond raised his voice “because you always dropped everything. Nothing was good for you. The piano, the language lectures, the math class…”

“I’ve done enough! I played every goddamn sport! I learned mats on my own! I was the best in math in my class!”

“Mark!” his mom silenced him, “don’t talk like that with your father.”

“I’m just saying that I did the best I could. I love what I do,” Mark confessed, “I love it with my whole heart. You thought I would drop that too? That I would take the money when I had enough and fly back to the states? Is that it?”

Raymond sighed, rubbing his forehead, “son…”

“I found someone, dad,” he said calmly, “I love Jackson more than I can…. _Please,_ all I want from you is to accept him.”

There was another silence. Mark hated that his mom was quiet most of the time because she loved Jackson dearly. But this was only between the father and his son. What went wrong that his father resent Jackson? They never fought, never had a bad moment, except that _one_ time.

“Dad,” Mark came closer, “he’s going to become my husband soon. Nothing will change my mind.”

It cracked. Mark could see his father’s face giving in, the emotions spurting on the surface. He was also just a parent, and the happiness of his children was in the first place.

“Bring him here.” Raymond stood up, “we’ll talk.”

Mark closed his eyes in relief, “thank you.”

“But Mark,” he turned at him once again, “he better starts to pray, because if Jackson breaks your heart again, the last thing he’d see is my fist.”

Mark blinked at that, “don’t overreact, dad.” He looked away, annoyed, “I’m not fifteen.”

“Yes, you are!” both his parents said in unison.

**

The first thing Mark did after his parents finally calmed down was to jump into his car and drive into the hotel where half-naked Jackson was sprawled on the bed and watching Spongebob. He commented on Patric that he’s actually smart, which Mark let go immediately because they both were jetlagged.

“Baby, are you really alright?” Mark asked as he hovered over his fiancé, “how many fingers do you see?”

Jackson smiled at him, “I see only Mark, no fingers.” He giggled.

“Alright, you’re good.”

“Thank you,” Jackson made grabby hands at him, “are you gonna lie with me, babe? We can watch the tv and then you can make love to me and then we can go to sleep.”

 _Oh,_ how adorable his baby boy was. Mark almost melted under the sweet stare. No force in the universe would stop him from marrying Jackson. It was alluring, the bed was almost whispering to Mark _come and join._ Well, when Mark said he’s going to bring Jackson home, he didn’t say _when_ exactly he’ll be back, _so…_ basically, he had all the time.

Mark shrugged and took off his shirt and threw on the bed, “I have good news.” He snuggled himself against Jackson’s side.

“I can tell.”

“Dad said I should bring you home.”

“Oh,” Jackson pouted adorably, “after how many years exactly that is?” he twisted his head to look at Mark.

“Three years.”

“I still can see his face when he said: _get out of my house!”_ Jackson mimicked him.

“Jackie,” Mark frowned, “he’s still my dad.” With a sigh, he rested his head on Jackson’s chest.

“I know how parents are, but your father is just so demanding. He would like to see you sitting on a diamond throne with a princess by your side!”

Mark tilted his head back as he giggled, “well, fuck the princess, I brought home the king.”

“You…” Jackson’s whole face brightened. He wrapped his arms around Mark and squeezed him possessively, “Mark Tuan…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with Mark's dad, it's like playing D&D. you have to have a strategy. poor Jackie ♥


	38. Chapter 38

Mark opened the small box with apparent excitement. His address was handwritten, and Mark would recognize his husband’s writing anywhere. Between the bubble wrap and pink paper was lying Jackson’s gotoon puppy doll with a gift card.

_My dear lovely husband,_

_this gotoon doll is made especially for you. When you open the arms of my doll, there’s a plush heart sew on my puppy costume. The M means you own my heart._

_With love,_

_your Wang puppy_

Mark held the fluffy doll in his palms, while the silence of the bedroom was stretching and intensifying the pain in Mark's soul.

_Jun, July, August, and counting._

Mark’s bottom lip has trembled, and tears welled up his dark eyes.

“I miss you so much,” he snuggled up his mini Jackson to his chest and closed his eyes. 

_September, October..._


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm never gonna stop writing these drabbles.  
> i'm sorry, but I'm going through some shitty things now, and writing these shorts helps me a lot. so it might reflect on my writing, and it can turn a bit angsty and sad.

“Baba, where’s daddy going?” Ellany ran down from the stairs, her long black hair with baby blue strands waved after her, “baba!” she called at Jackson, who was standing in the middle of the living room, one hand on his forehead and the other on his side.

“Baba….”

Ellany was ten, and the most clever girl Jackson had ever seen. Jinhai was twelve, being a junior champion in kung-fu, but today he was staying at his friend’s house. The pride Jackson felt for his children was endless, but somehow, he always ended up forgetting to be proud of Mark, to show him and tell him, though the older always assured him, that he _knows._

Right now, Jackson would pay in diamonds so Ellany could've stayed at one her friend's house too. 

“Where did dad go?” she urged him to answer, “I heard you fight.”

“Listen, Ellany…” he sighed and put his arms down next to his body, “it’s nothing serious, I promise.”

“Then, where did he go when it’s not serious?”

The older the kids were, the bolder they get. “I said something I shouldn’t have. I apologized before he went, but you know your dad, he needs his time to cool down. Everything’s going to be alright,” Jackson smiled at her.

“Are you sure?” she looked at him, skeptically, “I heard him saying that you’re overworking yourself again.”

 _Damn,_ kids and their non-existing sense to get their parents some privacy. Alright, they argued, _loud,_ but still… he would be so glad if the next time their kids didn’t hear any of that. It was both’s fault, but Jackson hated it when their kids saw them fighting.

“It’s just a job that needs to be done,” he promised, “I’m alright.”

“Dad wouldn’t be freaking out for nothing,” she frowned, “baba, you’re not that young anymore…”

Jackson sighed, “thank you, really…”

“I just don’t want to see you like that…” she hiccupped, “Jinhai told me about that one time you had collapsed in front of the house…”

 _Ah,_ that one. Jackson pulled her into a tight and loving hug, “I’d never let that happen to me again. I swear.”

She curled into his arms, clenching his white shirt tightly in her arms. Even after the years, Jackson still could see her as the baby girl they brought home in December, just two weeks before Christmas. Mark was beaming with happiness that night. They put Ellany into the crib, and she was fast asleep, tired from the road. Jinhai was staying at their friend's house. And that night Mark made love to him, silently into the darkness and falling snow.

He would never forget that day.

“Call daddy to come home,” Ellany whimpered, “call him home.”

“I will.” He hugged Ellany and kissed the crown of her head.

Their kids never fail to remind him of what the most important thing in his life was.


	40. Chapter 40

Mark was eating salad with spiced chicken while sitting on the bench on the playground with his son, who was now busy playing with other kids. It was a sunny spring day, and there were no worries in the air. His son was calm and polite with other kids, just like he and Jackson taught him.

What a beautiful day, and he hoped this night would be the same if Jackson would make it, of course. He was about to eat a slice of chicken when suddenly someone leaned from the side, like a thief, and stole the piece of meat from his plastic fork. Mark jerked in shock to see Jackson panicking because of the spice.

"Jackie, honey…" he quickly put the salad aside and handed Jackson some of Jinhai's biscuits, "eat it."

"I want water!"

"Water won't help you!" Mark forced the biscuit into his husband's mouth, "chew! Chew!"

"Damnit, I should've known better that you never eat normal food," Jackson filled his mouth with another biscuit, still complaining about Mark's demonic taste, but his words got muffled by how full his cheeks were.

Mark smiled lovingly, "what are you doing here, anyway? I thought your flight was later?" he offered him a bottle with water.

Jackson took the bottle from his lover's hands and sipped the water. "I managed to take the early flight. My bags are still in the car."

"Who did you call?" Mark frowned, "why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

"Duyi… I wanted to surprise you." Jackson licked his lips, "better now. I thought I'm dying and would never see your beautiful face again." Jackson leaned in for a kiss, but Mark stopped him with his hand.

"Don't. My mouth is spicy."

Jackson pouted, "you suck."

Mark giggled and pecked his cheek, "and where Duyi is?"

"Had to make some grocery shopping, so I thought I would stop by…"

Mark messaged Jackson where he's going and what his plans are for today, so for Jackson, it was just a formality to find his family. Jackson cuddled himself closer and looked at Jinhai, who was still blissfully unaware of his father's return.

"Look at how handsome he is," Jackson smiled, resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark went silent, even tensed a bit. Lately, he thought a lot about biological children, but he was not ready to talk about it with Jackson. Just the image of Jackson holding his baby in his arms warmed Mark's heart, but he also desired to have his own. It was difficult, and the older they got, the more Mark felt that something's missing.

"Jackson," he whispered into his hair, "love…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Jackson smiled, watching his son with his eyes full of adoration as Jinhai was running after the ball, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing markson family. any request for markson family? ♥


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dated on the Eyes on you era

Jackson slammed shut the door of their bedroom. The thunder of their quarrel echoed all over the house's glass. When he reached the bed, he grabbed Mark's blankets and pillows, and the moment when Mark opened the door, Jackson threw it at him.

"I don't want you here!"

"Jackson stop it!" the older was anxiously watching his boyfriend, who pushed the baby blue blanket into his arms, "don't be ridiculous!"

Of course, Jackson was the faulty one, not Mark, who was flirting the whole evening with the wealthy CEO's daughter. She wore a glittery dress with a neckline so deep that Jackson would drown himself in there. But Mark was giggling, leaning forward and complimenting her long wavy hair.

Jackson gritted his teeth, his eyes sharp and angry, "did you get her number?" he growled.

The expression Mark gave him was worth thousands of words. It was enough for Jackson to throw him away from their bedroom. He shoved Mark against his chest, calling him _fuckboy,_ and then he slammed the door shut and turned the lock.

"Gaga!" Mark brought his fist against the door, "she gave it to me for business purposes! She assists her father with their—"

"I don't want to hear that!" Jackson yelled through the door, "you don't have any rights to talk to me now!"

"I deserve to explain!"

Jackson huffed, pressing his palms against his eyes, "what do you want to explain? Your fuckboy attitudes?"

"How can you say that?!"

"You were staring at her as she was a fucking dessert!" Jackson felt his legs giving in, and not only because of all the alcohol he had consumed on the party, he felt his heart breaking – it hurt so badly that he had to sit on the bed and take deep breaths.

Mark, his angel, had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

"Do you wish I were a woman?" Jackson stuck his hands into his hair, "am I not pretty enough for you?"

Silence. _Fuck this._ Maybe Mark left or didn't hear Jackson's silent pleas. He was so tired of the hiding and tiptoeing around Mark's family. It was only a matter of time when he would break. And today at the company party it was the last straw. Jackson had had enough.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Jackson felt tears prickling into his eyes, and he shook his head.

"God, how much _I love you…"_ the words were out from Mark's mouth, each one of them bright and full of affection, the sentiment Jackson craved the most.

Fame, money, fans, nothing could compare to Mark's love confession. Jackson stared at the door blankly, a single tear dropping on his cheek.

The three words were still fresh in their relationship, and Jackson always felt this funny tingle and butterflies in his stomach. It was only the third time Mark had told him, and it still felt like the first time. Jackson could soar through the skies how vast and endless Mark's words sounded. It stretched over Jackson like a fluffy blanket.

"Jackson," a short pause, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. She means nothing to me. I only tried to be friendly because she looked so nervous and awkward. I know how it feels to be in her shoes. I guess… _blame_ my empathy then."

The jealousy was back, and Jackson felt his skin prickle at the memory of the beautiful woman's giggles - as she covered her mouth when she laughed at Mark's dry jokes. _Damn, Mark's_ dry jokes were the best thing ever. His puns could save the day.

Jackson looked between his feet, giving the whole situation a different insight. Well, Mark was chatting with both, but still… _she_ was there with her perfectly curved body and her eyes shining. She was _so into_ Mark.

"I'll go to sleep in the guest room then," Mark sounded beaten up, "just please give me the blanket and the pillow…"

 _Oh._ Jackson looked at the carpet where Mark's soft blanket was lying. He felt so useless, but was so weak for Mark affection, that he would break the door with his stupid head. It was all about _love_ and _love_ and love that Jackson lived off as if he was a single nerve.

He stood up and stepped across the pillow before he unlocked the door. His eyes met Mark's red-rimmed ones. It was as if they looked at each other after a month, everything felt new, and the desperation to hold Mark in his arms felt like a long-distance longing.

"Come and take it by yourself," Jackson said softly and stepped aside.

When Mark came inside, Jackson closed the door behind him.

"Stay _._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll deliver the jealous Mark next. be prepared lol


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined jealous Mark with a request from @Momoko_Ahgase "I would like to request MarkSon struggle as new parents fluff"

Mark was cursing under his breath as he turned on the washing machine. He had two baskets full of laundry to fold and iron. At the same time, Jackson took Jinhai out in the pushchair, so Mark had some time for himself, which meant he could do laundry and then finish the dishes Jackson had left behind when Jihai decided that he’s hungry and wants to sleep and for that, he needs his baba to take him outside. Honestly, it could be Mark doing the walk, but Jackson kissed and hugged him and promised him Moon and stars and said that Mark’s laundry always smells like _fresh_ things.

His husband was a dumbass.

Mark folded the rest of Jinhai’s bodysuits and tiredly dropped on the couch. He would rather dance for two hours straight and even do the freaking _Not by the Moon_ choreography backward. Taking care of a baby was taking a toll on his health.

“My laundry always smells fresh…” he snorted, “I married a dumbass.”

It was so onerous to stand up. Like, doing the laundry, and dishes, vacuuming – all of that looked like a walk through a garden in comparison to standing up.

Even his ringing phone was far away for Mark, so when he stood up, he groaned like an old beer that just woken up from his hibernation _._ He smiled at the picture he had set up as Jackson’s contact name and picked up the call.

“Yes, my love?”

Jackson snickered on the other side, _“are you already losing your mind, babe?”_

“What do you mean? I call you _‘my love’_ all the time.”

_“In the past month? Not even once.”_

Mark rolled his eyes, “did you need something?”

_“Babe, I met someone…”_

“ _Oh…_ ” Mark put his hand on his side, “are you informing me that you fell in love at first sight and you want a divorce? Now when we have a kid? First, you did that, and then you want to leave me with a kid?”

Jackson laughed, _“you talk like I knocked you up, babe…”_

“Who knows how it happened? The past year is in a blur. I don’t even know how do you look like. You’re the guy with always brown hair, right?”

_“That’s Jinyoung.”_

“Right, you’re the one with endless legs.”

_“That’s Yugyeom.”_

“Then, you are the guy with brown hair and endless legs who asked me to marry him on the balcony?”

Jackson went silent, _“do you even know who you married?”_

“Jackson Wang, tall, never-changing hairstyle and godly legs?”

On the other side, Jackson laughed heartily; the high-pitched laugh was like a cure to Mark. It always got him high when he could make his husband laugh like this.

_“Enough of the games, cookie. Listen, I met a friend. She’s trying to steal our son away, but I set the line. I told her I would push her under a train if she would try that.”_

Mark rubbed his forehead, “good.”

 _“We’re about to grab a coffee,”_ he confessed, _“but Jinhai is sleeping like an angel. He’s perfectly fine, just telling you that I’ll be a bit late.”_

“Jackson,” Mark warned him, “when he wakes up, he will want to go out of the pushchair. It’s too cold to take him out. You shouldn’t be that long outside with him.”

_“No, no… we’re going to a coffee shop. Warm, cozy, the one with music like a lullaby.”_

The conversation felt absurdly irritating to Mark. He didn’t get why they couldn’t have grabbed a coffee on the way back home. Whoever she was, she certainly was alright with whatever was happening with Jackson’s life, so he could have been considerate enough and tell her that he has to go _home_ to his husband.

“Jacks, I don’t like this. Just bring the boy home and then go wherever you want to.”

 _“Mark, babe…_ ” ah, he tried the soothing tone on Mark, _“I’m telling you; everything is alright.”_

“Who’s she anyway?”

 _“Yien, love…_ ”

“Don’t _Yien_ me!” Mark snapped, “you know I’m here doing all the housework while you’re having the time of your life with one of your _friends_. You should be mindful and come home immediately and _help me_!”

_“I did the housework last time while you were gone. I took Jinhai out and even did the housework, and did I complain?”_

“I’ve been at work!” Mark yelled.

_“Mark, just don’t!”_

Mark gritted his teeth, “fine, but when he starts to cry or catch a cold, I swear to God, Jackson—”

_“Why are you like this? Why don’t you trust me with our son?!”_

“If anything happens to him, you’re sleeping on the couch!”

 _“Nothing’s gonna happen to him!”_ Jackson’s voice got higher from the irritation, _“you’re overreacting.”_

Mark gripped his phone and hissed through his teeth, “have fun with your _friend_!” he slammed it on the table.

**

What was that about? Jackson safely cuddled his son to his chest and walked into the silent living room. Everything smelled like oranges, and the order in everything was almost insane. Even the cushions were color and size coded. As if Mark has lost his mind and went from zero to a hundred in a second.

Jinhai moved in his arms, softly whining as he was waking up. The soft and fluffy sweater Jackson had dressed him into, reminded him of his husband, who was _mia_ at this moment.

“Alright, let’s get you out of these. I’ll bath you and put some yum-yum into your belly.” He smiled and went to the nursery.

When he turned on the light, he found Mark sleeping in the comfy chair by the crib. Jackson’s eyes softened when he saw Mark hugging the white plush rabbit.

Mark was a gentle and caring person, and all he ever has done was out of love. No matter if he snapped or was angry, Jackson knew that Mark’s reasons were never selfish unless he got jealous.

Which probably was why he pronounced the word _‘friends’_ so spitefully.

Jackson lay his son down on the changing table and unbuttoned his sweater, but Jinhai decided to fight against his father and kicked his feet and also flexed his hands against him. “look at you, so _smol_ and you already flex on your baba.” Jackson laughed, “you like that fluffy sweater, don’t you?”

Jackson managed to pull the sleeve down from his baby’s hand, and then he rubbed the soft fabric over Jinhai’s cute nose. Jinhai giggled and slapped his hand against Jackson’s cheek. “That hurt, you little one, just wait, I’ll make two little out of you.” He tickled his son, who squirmed and giggled even harder.

“You’re just like your daddy; you provoke all the time.”

His son squealed when Jackson stopped with his fingers and undressed him from the sweater. The little, fragile body was so soft, and Jackson did not want anything else but to cradle his son to his chest and sleep with him for the whole night.

“Is that so?” Mark asked, his voice sleepy, “do I provoke you all the time?”

The smile on Jackson’s face disappeared, but he continued to undress their son, “kinda, _yeah…_ ”

Mark hummed before he stood up and walked to them, “and how exactly?” he rested his chin on Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson didn’t like to beat around the bush, so he asked right away, “Are you mad at me?”

A pause, and then Mark bit into the sensitive topic, “who was she?”

Jackson folded Jinhai’s clothes on a neat pile and leaned against the table with his hands, “a friend.”

“Who?”

“You don’t know her—”

“ _Who_?”

“Wu Mei Xiu, she was a part of my dancing crew a few years ago…”

When Mark wrapped his arms around his waist, it was clearly in a possessive manner. Jackson loved these kinds of hugs, but today, there was something cold about Mark. He looked over his shoulder to see his husband’s face and was greeted with alluring eyes.

“So, you have chosen Wu Mei Xiu over me?”

“She’s a friend I haven’t seen for a year.”

“I needed you here.”

“Mark—”

“I needed _you here_ ,” Mark repeated, his voice getting urgent.

It was so fast, Jackson shivered in his lover’s arms. Suddenly, he knew why Mark was freaking out over the phone, why he told him: ‘ _but don’t be too long’_ when Jackson wrapped their son into blankets in the pushchair. _Yes,_ part of it was the housework, but Mark always complained about that, no matter if Jackson helped him or not. But part of the outburst was something different, quiet, and hidden in the shadows.

“What is it, angel?” Jackson leaned his head against Mark and smirked, “you thought I would give you some tonight?”

Mark tightened his grip on Jackson’s waist and breathed harshly, “why not?”

“Well, I don’t know. You’ve been rude to me.”

“I’ve been not!”

“ _Hmmm…_ ”

“You chose some friend of yours over your husband!” Mark bit his shoulder, “I want satisfaction!”

Jackson jerked, “babe, we have our son watching us, _behave_!”

“Tell her, next time….” Mark closed his lips over Jackson’s ear and whispered, “ _no,_ tell everyone to go off because you have a horny husband at home.”

Jackson snorted at that, “you’re so shameless, Mark.”

“And you’re so cutely _cute._ ”

Jinhai grabbed at his feet, watching his parents before he burped and giggled at that, “ _dadabaa…_ ”

Mark’s eyes got wider as he forgot all of his horny, angry, adulty statements, “he said _dada_!”

“No, he didn’t. He’s too young for that,” Jackson shook his head, “go grab his pajama and towel.”

“He said _dada_ , but you’re jealous that he said only _baaa_ after.”

The annoying husband of his. Jackson rolled his eyes, “of course, as long as you’re happy, cookie.”

“Jelly.” Mark let go of him and showed him his tongue, “jealous jelly.” He strode to the closet.

“Said the one who was jealous of my friend.” Jackson shook his head.

“He said _dada_.”

“No, he didn’t, Mark!”

“He did!”

“ _daaaabaaa…_ ” Jinhai blew a raspberry at Jackson.

“Now, he said _daba_ ,” Jackson laughed, “he combines our names. Dada and Baba.”

Mark sneaked behind him with a fluffy puppy pajama and a towel, “he said _dada_ only” He kissed Jackson on his cheek and ran away.

 _“Yah!_ Wang-Tuan!”


	43. Chapter 43

“How do you control drunk Mark Tuan?” Jinyoung asked as he watched Mark dancing with random people at the very edge of the dancefloor. Mark wore Jackson’s snapback he stole from him just fifteen minutes ago.

“Why would you do that?” Jackson bumped their shoulders together, “I usually join him.”

Jinyoung ran his hand through his hair, “he looks good in blond hair.”

He was probably watching Mark too long, and his eyes gave him away because Jackson pinched his cheek painfully and called him out for ogling Mark. “If you want to dance with him, then go.”

“What?” Jinyoung’s head snapped at him, “no!”

Jackson tried to fight his laugh but couldn’t, “not that I would let you.”

Fantastic, just fabulous. How to make fun of him. Jinyoung always considered Jackson as his homie, a bro that clung on him like a koala because Jinyoung was a safe place; he was understanding and never snapped at him without reason. But when it came to Mark, it seemed that behind their smiles and backs, they were holding knives, ready to stab each other for the man.

“Can I ask you something?” Jinyoung’s expression turned serious, “what is happening between you two?”

“What do you mean?”

“Since we came back from Los Angeles, you two act strange.”

“Nothing had happened in Los Angeles,” Jackson’s face darkened, “and I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“What if I tell you that Mark told me?”

Jackson’s eyes widened. He searched in Jinyoung’s face for bluffing, but the younger was unreadable like a blank sheet, “he didn’t tell you since there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Then why don’t _you_ go there and dance with him, since you’re so possessive of him?”

That wasn’t good. Jinyoung was playing with fire, but he also had enough of the games these two were playing. Circling each other like planets, not able to reach for the other and finally snap out of their bullshit. But by the end of the day, when Jinyoung recalled the whole day, he thought that there’s something different about Jackson treating Mark. Something definitely changed, while Mark looked a lot more confused than before.

“You’re not gonna do anything, right?” Jinyoung sighed, “sorry, but…” he laughed in disbelief.

“What?”

“You’re right,” Jinyoung stood up, “I should go dance with him.”

Jackson looked at him, his eyes darkened behind his brown fringe, “you think I was joking?”

“Stop me then.”

Of course, Jackson didn’t do anything and only watched as he joined Mark on the dancefloor, his hands on Mark’s waist, holding him closer in the dim lights of the club. Why touch a man like that when you didn’t feel attracted to them? Jackson’s head was spinning, trying to control his inner green demon. Jinyoung was a fool if he thought that he could take his best friend away from him.

It was a provocation – a demonstration that _anyone_ could come and steal Mark away from them all.

Jinyoung pulled down the snapback from Mark’s head and ran his fingers through his blond hair. He leaned to Mark’s ear and pointed somewhere in the back of the club. Jackson’s whole body strained as he watched them leave into the darkness of the club.

“I’ll be back!” he hissed and stood up, leaving the rest of their friends by the table.

In no way, _never, no…_ nothing mattered, no f no looks, sad smiles, depression, or tears. Nothing from that was legit when the first thing Mark did was take Jinyoung’s arm and walk away with him.

It hurts, no matter what Jackson did, and how he tried to ignore the fact that Mark could be anyone else but his. It _got him_ the realization, after he rejected Mark, and fought with him, that he got scared so much that he forgot about the endearing sparks he always felt when Mark curled in his arms.

They shouldn’t have fought. No matter how much it hurt, they shouldn’t have fought – It damaged everything between them.

Though Jackson didn’t _feel_ love, he was overprotective of Mark.

“Mark!” he immediately called his name when he saw them standing near the back exit and talking. Mark was leaning against the wall, and Jinoung was talking to his ear due to the loud music.

“Mark!”

The older looked at him over Jinyoung’s shoulder; his eyes were dark in the contrast of his blond hair and fair skin.

“What?”

“Why did you guys… why are you…” suddenly, Jackson had no explanation of his odd behavior, “I thought you were leaving.”

“Really?” Jinyoung chuckled, “but honestly, I was suggesting to hyung that we should take a taxi and go home. it’s getting late.”

“I came with Mark.”

“So?”

“We should leave together.”

Mark sighed as he moved from the wall and put the snapback on Jackson’s head. He gave him a look and decided to leave them when Jackson turned after him and grabbed his shoulder, “can we talk?”

“I don’t think you want to talk.”

“I want to talk.”

“About what?”

Nothing. Maybe Jackson just wanted to stare at him and tell him that the rejection didn’t mean that he doesn’t like him anymore and that Mark could do whatever he wanted. Next time it could be someone else holding Mark’s waist and whispering words into his ears, maybe even trying to kiss his heart-shaped lips and touch his neck and feel him through his clothes.

“You can’t do this,” Jackson pulled him closer.

“Like what?”

“ _This_.”

“What?!”

“This!”

Mark’s breath hitched in his throat, as he tried to stay calm, “are you trying to control me?”

“You can’t do _this._ ” Jackson hissed.

“Let me go, Jackson.”

“No.”

Jinyoung saw the exact moment when something broke in Mark. It snapped so horribly that he could imagine the sound shaking the whole club. His painful expression was unbearable when he yanked his arm away from Jackson. He was hurt – brokenhearted and disappointed.

“You crazy bastard,” Mark shoved him away, “you can’t play with someone’s feelings as you own them. Fuck you, Jackson!”

“Mark dammit!” he grabbed his shoulder again, “you don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Let me go!”

“I’m trying to protect you!”

“I don’t need your protection!” Mark twisted his hand away and stepped aside, “you don’t have the fucking rights to protect me or even reach me like this!”

Jackson’s chest was heaving, the feelings mixing into a ball of anxiety. He was legit scared of Mark’s behavior. “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

Jinyoung couldn’t watch it anymore, “hyung snap out of it!” he quickly passed Jackson and took Mark by his waist, “I’ll take him home.”

“I didn’t finish!”

“Yes, I think you did!” Mark yelled, “the fuck is wrong with you? You have no right! No, right!”

“Stop touching him like that, Jinyoung, or I swear!”

“The hell,” Jinyoung was getting lost in the conversation, “just calm down…” he slipped his hand away and took Mark by his shoulder, “Jackson-hyung, you should go home too.”

“We live in the same fucking dorm!” Jackson hands trembled, “maybe we don’t share the same room, but fuck that because Mark…”

“Are you threatening me?!”

Jackson broke, maybe in a more horrible way and more obvious way than Mark had broke before. He turned around, ready to punch something or flip tables. He walked to the wall and hit it repeatedly with his fist, then he swore and turned back, “I said we could not do that, nobody can’t do that! Not even you! It’s dangerous for us doing such things!”

Mark looked at him, dumbfounded before he finally got the words, “you’re such a loser, Jackson.”

“I’m protecting you and our group!”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung was also speechless, “are you saying that you’re trying to prevent Mark from dating because you’re scared of scandals that would reach the band?”

 _No._ Jackson gritted his teeth. _No, frankly,_ he was just scared to admit that Mark meant to him more than he could accept.

“Let’s go home, Jinyoung.”

Jackson watched them, losing the last bits of his sanity, as Mark was disappearing in the crowd. He felt his hands shaking, and the bruises stung on his knuckles. He collapsed against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. What should he do? He was aching to reach Mark, to feel his soft embrace and gentle hands. How could that be, that Mark didn’t want to touch him again and hold him? This wasn’t supposed to happen to them. The rejection or not, Mark couldn’t force him to love him. But why to push away everything beautiful they had, just because Jackson was unable to return the feelings? It wasn’t unfair. He still craved the older’s warmth, kindness, and _love._

_Love._

Someone else could have Mark’s love, but not him.

It was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, i really don't care about the length or how angsty it is. we gotta suck it up.  
> where to place this on the timeline?  
> \- end of 2016, when Mark confessed to Jackson and got rejected. They fought. I'll write that fight too someday. i just want to write A LOT of the past markson, there so little i did for them. i didn't even show how they got together.  
> but i guess you're finally fed up...


	44. Chapter 44

"Mark, I think I…" Jackson entered the living room wearing only his pajama pants, " _the itching_ is back."

"What itching?" no, this wasn't his Mark's voice! This one was smoother, almost ghostly.

"Jinyoung!"

"Hyung!"

"I'm getting the medicine," Mark put a glass of water in front of Jinyoung and paced back to the kitchen, "which one? Is it that heat rash one, or the allergy one?"

"Allergy one?" Jinyoung asked, curious.

"I accidentally eat spiced tofu." Jackson admitted before he stalked to his husband, "the heat one. I hate summer. I mean, I love, but I hate." He only stopped walking when his front was pressed on Mark's back, and his arms circled his waist.

"Alright, baby boy…" the tube with medicine was half empty when Mark squeezed it on his fingers and turned in Jackson's arms to face him, "pants down."

Jackson blinked at him innocently, "here? Jinyoung is in the living room."

"I have the medicine on my fingers already."

They stared at each other for a while. The only thought running inside of Jackson's brain was to bend over the table and let Mark do whatever he wants with the two slender fingers. It seemed that Mark could tell what was bothering his husband's mind, so when he chuckled, Jackson knew he's doomed.

"Where's the rash, love?"

Oh, using sweet talk, that was Jackson's guilty pleasure. "On my butt."

"So?"

"So?"

"You have to put your pants down so I could treat it."

"Treat my butt?"

"Your cute, bubbly butt."

Jackson felt the heat crawling over his spine to his ears. No way they talked like this with Jinyoung in the living room. "What is Jin even doing here at this godless hour?"

"It's seven in the evening," Mark deadpanned.

"That's only for sex or family hour."

Mark sighed, "baby, the pants."

 _Oh,_ yeah. Jackson turned around and untied his pajamas. He promised that if Jinyoung walks into the kitchen when Mark has his fingers on his butt, he's going to divorce Mark because they could've done this in the bedroom behind the closed door.

"It's just your butt," Mark applied the cream on the rash, "Just a piece of your pretty butt." He smiled.

"I swear, this summer is horrible…" Jackson bent over the kitchen counter, leaning on his forearms, "how is it that you never have any skin problems?"

"You talk like you don't wake up with my face all over you." Mark gently tapped his husband's naked bottom to signal him that he's done and closed the tube. "Just give it a second to absorb…"

"Mark-hyung, are you done with rubbing your fingers on Jackson's ass?" Jinyoung called from the couch.

"That's Jackson Wang-Tuan Jiaer-hyung for you!" he shouted into the living room.

Mark smiled at their bickering, "want some tea, Jackson Wang-Tuan Jiaer?"

With a pout, Jackson turned his head at his husband, " _Yes, Yien-ge."_

It was just a moment, a phase, a fraction of a second, but Jackson could see the light breaking in Mark's eyes after he called him by the suffix. They stared at each other, Mark gripping the teacup. How ridiculous they were with Jinyoung in the living room, and Jackson bent over the kitchen counter. Mark put the cup down and placed his hand on his hip.

"Oh, my baby boy."

Jackson lowered his head, his forehead almost touching the wood of the counter, "dear lord, make Jinyoung go away so my husband can fuck me right now."

 _Ridiculous,_ completely.

Mark burst out laughing, holding his stomach in the process. It wasn't that funny, but Jackson's whole posture from his point of view was so hilarious. Also, his husband was wearing puppy pajama pants. He looked so cute, but also hot as _fuck,_ so Mark was losing his mind over the hot and sweet contrast.

"I'm going in!" Jinyoung warned them, "better all asses be covered!"

Quickly, but still laughing, Mark pulled the pajama over his husband's ass and gently stroked it, "so, what about the tea, baby?"

"I already said _yes."_

"I want some too," Jinyoung's head appeared from behind the wall, "is the air clear?"

Jackson straightened himself, scratching his butt, "yeah."

"Don't!" Mark slapped his hand away, "don't _scratch it!"_ he pointed a warning finger at him.

"But it's so freaking itchy Jesus fuck, Mark!" he whined but crossed his arms over his chest so he wouldn't be tempted to touch his butt again.

As Mark was preparing the tea and Jinyoung was trying to pick what flavor of cookies he wants, Jackson was struggling with his body functions. He leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to look inconspicuously while he slowly rubbed his ass against the edge of the counter. Jackson looked at Mark, who was now occupied with filling the dishwasher. Satisfied that his husband didn't see the sin committed against the furniture, he looked away only to meet Jinyoung's pierced eyes.

" _Hmmm…"_ Jinyoung leaned against the chair, "have you been at dermatologist, hyung?"

Mark closed the dishwasher and looked at his husband, who stood in there all tensed, "it's just a heat rash. I bought the cream in the pharmacy. It's getting better."

"Sensitive, huh?" Jinyoung nodded.

"Yeah," Mark softly smiled at his lover, "baby skin."

"Well, about me, without me." Jackson turned away when he heard the kettle whistling, "I'm taking my tea and cookies to the bed, and you two have a nice talk about my ass."

"Can I?" Mark's eyes lit with passion, "talk about your ass with Jinyoung?"

Jackson looked from his husband to his husband's best friend and back, "of course you _cannot_! Is that even a question, Mark?!"

Jinyoung laughed at him, "I miss living with you. It was always something new. Gold dorm days."

"No!" Mark complained with Jackson following his grievance, "small rooms, no air conditioner, bugs, fucking double bed for two grown-ass men…!"

Jackson scratched under his ribs, "also, I swear if we didn't sleep in a bunk bed, we would've gotten together sooner. You know Mark always just invaded my bed when he was drunk, but what should I do with a drunk Mark?"

"That's a lie!" Mark gasped, "you don't mean that!"

The whole atmosphere has changed drastically. Jackson bit into his bottom lip, averting his eyes from Mark, "it was a joke, I'm sorry."

 _Intense,_ Jackson felt the burning gaze on his scalp. Jokes were only good when they never happened before they started dating. He cursed himself for destroying the friendly atmosphere for Jinyoung, but then Mark wrapped his pajama tying around his slender fingers and pulled him flat against his body.

"Call me _Yien-ge_ again, and I'll forgive you." Mark's voice was honey-like, dripping with the sweetest promises.

Jinyoung cleared his throat and bit into his chocolate chips cookie, "can I get the tea, please?"

Jackson chewed his bottom lip, looking wasted, and _yes,_ Mark read it wrong, all so wrong because his strained expression wasn't meant for Mark's deep voice or his chest in that tight shirt; it was Jackson's desire running around the heat rush.

"Oh, come on, Jack!" Mark snorted and released him when Jackson couldn't hold it anymore and had to scratch his butt.

Jinyoung laughed again, "I really missed you, guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still on a writing hiatus, but i have some shorts written for the drabbles. this one is so weird lol 😆  
> anyways, domestic markson, best markson!! be careful with the rash!! 😙


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long journey has ended. I want to thank everyone who kept going with the KING series. It's time for me to move on. I appreciate each one of you who made me keep going on. This one, last, is for you ♥

When Jackson closed the door from the spacious bedroom, Mark gave up on buttoning his sleeves and put his hands into his lap. He saw Jackson in the mirror behind himself as he walked towards him, wearing only his white dress shirt and black pants.

"You shouldn't be here," Mark dropped his gaze at the table.

Jackson wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and smiled, "we're getting married, where else should I be, _hm_?" he kissed Mark's ear.

"You know I don't mean it like that."

"You're cute when you're trying to argue with me over the silliest things," Jackson kissed his neck this time, "my fiancé."

Mark could not handle the warmth, the endearing from his future husband, and giggled, "alright, _alright."_

"Do you need help?" Jackson squeezed his shoulders gently, "I'm here for that."

Mark turned around, "did you come to check how impossible I am without you?"

"Correct." Their laugh filled the room.

Jackson pulled his lover on his feet and took his seat, his back facing the mirror. The Sunday morning's sun was coloring the bedroom and warming up the walls. When Jackson gently took his hand to button up the sleeve, he changed his body angle a bit, and the golden sunrise created a halo over his brown hair. The breath stuck in Mark's throat as he stupidly stared at his fiancé, who was fixing his wedding shirt.

"Done," but Jackson did not let go of his hands. He brushed his thumbs over the back of Mark's palms and titled his head back to look him, "are you nervous?"

Mark's body function finally resumed as he blinked away the haze from his enchanted eyes, " _yeah…"_ he smiled nervously.

"Me too," Jackson looked down at their joined hands, "I know this isn't much. If I could—"

Mark squeezed his hands, "I'd marry you even if the end of the World were near."

Though it was their wedding day, somehow Mark forgot about everything else, even about the ceremony, the _moment,_ the word _wedding –_ all of that meant _Jackson._ It was hard to explain that Mark's whole being revolved around one single person - his heartbeat in the rhythm of Jackson's, their breathing was synchronized.

He would be gone the moment Jackson will close his eyes forever.

Soulmates shared one soul.

"We've been through so many things…" Jackson said gently, "but when I am with you, I am not afraid to fight the world anymore."

Mark looked away, biting his bottom lip, "you say such things to me…"

"Because I love you," Jackson pulled him between his spread legs. "You know, Jinyoung said that my eyes have changed since we started dating."

"Jinyoung has a lot to say," Mark laughed.

"He said: _hey, Jack, remember when you said you're bad at acting because you cannot pretend that you're in love? Well, I guess you don't have this problem anymore…"_

Mark leaned away a bit to look into his fiancé's eyes, "look at me."

Maybe that was a mistake to ask, though Mark was sure he was already immune to his husband's eyes. How horribly wrong he was. Jackson looked at him with the most endearing eyes, so filled with love that Mark held his breath just in case he would interrupt the magic moment.

"Do you look at other people with these eyes?"

Jackson shrugged, "kinda – when I think about you."

"Hmmm…" Mark thought for a while before he moved swiftly and sat down on Jackson's knee, "do you think a lot about me?" he wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulder.

The answer came in the shape of one of Jackson's warm looks. Mark smiled and lovingly cupped his cheek, "can I tell you a secret?"

"Do we still keep secrets from each other?"

"This is the last one."

Jackson nervously rubbed his thigh, "alright."

"I was…" Mark turned around to reach into his jewelry box, "…was planning something before you did…"

Curiously, Jackson leaned back to see what Mark was looking for in his box. He felt a strange pulling in his guts that connected with his heart – the craziest combination when it came to love – from butterflies to the excitement. He subconsciously clawed at Mark's thigh when Mark threw a random ring on the table. In no way he would—

But then, Mark paused and carefully picked out a golden-diamond ring, "I planned to ask you…"

Jackson was taken aback; all he could do was staring at his fiancé in amazement. Did Mark plan to tell him soon, or on this day? When did he want to confess? How did he plan it? Jackson couldn't comprehend the fact that Mark had already bought him a ring when Jackson proposed on the balcony.

"I guess the best hide was in the jewelry box," Mark smiled, thoughtfully, "you wouldn't suspect."

"Damn right, I wouldn't!" Jackson felt the itching in his throat, and the similar pressure in his eyes, "do you…" Jackson looked back at the ring. "I know this ring."

Mark laughed, "do you? Have you been sticking your pretty fingers into my jewelry box again?" he pulled Jackson closer by his nape and kissed him.

"I've been looking for something, and I thought…" Jackson said between the kisses, "how pretty it is, that it would suit me and that I never saw such a ring before…"

Mark kissed him again, the pressure strong, almost bruising Jackson's lips, "it always has been yours. I should give it to you."

"How?" Jackson watched as his lover took his left hand, "why today?"

"Because I want to marry you today." 

The ring fitted perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.  
> And don't worry, I have plenty of ideas I can annoy you with!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing this for a long time. Idek what's gonna happen, but let's have fun, shall we?  
> you can leave requests/prompts in the comments about ANYTHING from the Kings Au.  
> From drabbles to less than 1000 words long stories.
> 
> FIND ME ON TWITTER:  
> @foxiemark  
> @markiecookies


End file.
